Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F
by BrunoProg64
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si los misteriosos eventos de Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, se trasladaran al mundo de Phineas y Ferb? ¿Quienes serían los afectados? ¿Quién sería la mente maestra tras los crímenes? Pasen y lean. No es un crossover.
1. Arco del Rapto de Vacaciones: P I II

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F**

**Introducción**

En este documento intentaremos poner un universo tipo Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, para la serie Phineas y Ferb, más que nada porque sería interesante ver como una serie graciosa como Phineas y Ferb se va convirtiendo en lo que es Higurashi. Aclaro que no usaré a ningún personaje de Higurashi. Esto no es un crossover.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi, pero los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Debemos tener en cuenta una cosa antes de empezar. En uno de los episodios se menciona que Phineas tenía una mascota antes que Perry, pero que murió y nunca se lo dijeron.

**Arco del Rapto de Vacaciones**

**(Chapter of Vacations kidnapping)**

**Preámbulo**

Una silueta podía ser vista en la noche, arrastrando consigo un costal que se movía desesperadamente. Alguien o algo estaban ahí. Sin mediar palabra, esa persona cogió el costal y lo lanzó a la maletera de un vehículo para irse rápidamente.

Ya que todos dormían, nadie se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí o que se movía con desesperación en ese costal.

**Parte I**

- ¡Ferb! ¡Ya sé que haremos hoy! – dijo despertando un animado Phineas – Podremos enseñarles trucos a Perry.

Su hermano se limitó a mirarle incrédulo como respuesta.

- Es un ornitorrinco. No hacen gran cosa…

Dicho esto bajaron a desayunar. Estaban en eso cuando Candace apareció:

- ¡Espero que no hagan nada más hoy! Mamá… tienes que ver lo que hacen…

- Candace, no sé porqué te preocupas. Tus hermanos son tan imaginativos…

- Estaban mejor cuando no estaba Perry…

En ese momento se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

- Candace – dijo Linda Flynn – No creo que debamos…

- ¿Había alguien antes de Perry? – preguntó Ferb, rompiendo su mutismo

- Eh… - dijo Linda – Un perro… pero se fue de vacaciones. ¿No es así Candace?

- ¿De qué estás…? – un guiño la hizo comprender – Ah... claro, está en esa vieja granja tomando vacaciones pagadas…

Después de aquel incidente, Linda y Candace fueron a hablar a solas en el cuarto de la primera.

- Candace, no debes permitir que se sepa.

- ¿Saber qué…?

- ¡Ay Dios! Sabes que Bucky no está de vacaciones. Pero jamás deben saberlo. Sería catastrófico.

- ¿Estás diciendo que lo que vimos en ese museo era…?

- Lo que parece. Jamás deberían saberlo. De ser así tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

- No lo diré. No quise ser tan indiscreta.

- Confío en tí, Candace. No me decepcionarás.

Por otro lado, en el patio de la casa de la familia Flynn, Phineas había decidido no enseñar trucos a Perry. Estaban por hacer otra cosa.

- Hola Phineas… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Hola Isabella – respondió el chico – Estamos haciendo los planos de un detector de mentiras.

- ¿Un detector de mentiras?

- He notado algo rara a Candace últimamente. Le he preguntado, pero no responde. Tal vez si lo dice… podrá sentirse aliviada.

- ¿Necesitas que te ayude la tropa de las chicas exploradoras? Podemos hacer malteada.

En ese momento Phineas recordó algo de la conversación del museo.

- ¿Malteadas? ¿Malteadas? – Phineas miró al grupo y rápidamente dijo - ¡Ferb! ¡Deja el proyecto! ¡Tengo algo que hacer hoy!

- ¿Tengo? – dijo Isabella extrañada – No hacen todo juntos.

- No sé qué decir. Pero sé que me están ocultando algo.

- ¿Nosotros a ti? Phineas, ¿estás bien?

- Hay algo que no entiendo o que me han ocultado…

- ¿Nosotros?

- Ustedes no. Pero no lo recuerdo bien.

Y sin decir más, dejando a Ferb e Isabella se fue de ahí.

**Parte II**

Phineas estaba en las calles de Danville y no sabía cómo había recordado a su perro. "Malteadas". Esa palabra mágica que decían siempre que querían desviar su atención. No la habían dicho en ese desayuno y el mutismo que pusieron sus padres lo hizo sospechar.

Ahora recordó a su perro. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Acaso ya no eran demasiadas vacaciones desde esa vez? ¿Porqué nadie en la casa hablaba ya de su mascota? ¿Por qué compraron a Perry? ¿Porqué cometer el peligro de ser acusados de tráfico de especies? ¿Qué estaban ocultando?

(Nota del Autor: Es ilegal tener a un ornitorrinco como mascota. Solamente ciertas Universidades y Zoológicos pueden tener ornitorrincos para propósitos de investigación. La ley australiana prohíbe la salida de los ornitorrincos de su territorio, salvo muy pocas excepciones.)

- Definitivamente encontraré a Bucky. ¿Pero dónde puedo encontrar información?

Entonces se acordó del veterinario de Perry: Johan. Sabía cómo ubicarlo, así que decidió ir a su veterinaria.

- Buenos días – dijo Phineas – Estoy buscando a Bucky, mi perro.

- Hola chico… ¿Y tú eres…?

- Phineas Flynn – respondió – Busco a mi perro Bucky. Lo traían siempre a este lugar.

- Ah… tu mascota. Tiempo que no la traen. Déjame ver en los registros…

Johan salió del mostrador y fue a buscar un folder. Tras unos minutos regresó con uno que decía "Familia Flynn – Bucky".

- ¿Quieres saber la historia médica de tu perro? O sólo las veces que pasó por aquí…

- Quiero saber lo que sea sobre Bucky.

- Pues bien, su historia clínica está limpia… o eso veo. Recibió sus vacunas a los primeros meses. Vino a sus revisiones contigo, y cuando estuviste de campamento escolar vino por un cuadro que pareció sencillo y entonces… - el Veterinario leyó rápidamente el informe y lo cerró sin decir más.

- ¿Y entonces qué…?

- No sé si quieras saberlo. Tal vez deberías estar mejor así.

- ¿Qué le pasó a mi perro? – dijo Phineas impaciente.

- No creo que deseas saberlo…

- ¡Deseo saberlo! – dijo Phineas con un grito que resonó en toda la instalación.

El veterinario se quedó sorprendido. Nunca había visto a Phineas así.

- Bien… regresando a la historia clínica… presentó un caso de Filariosis y luego… no lo logró.

- ¿No lo logró?

- El cuadro de Filariosis comprometió su sistema cardiaco y tras un fallo hepático… decidimos tratarlo.

- ¿Está vivo? ¿Se curó?

- Lamentablemente al medicarlo, los parásitos se desprendieron de su corazón causando trombos que llegaron al hígado, al cerebro, a los pulmones. Falleció esa misma tarde.

Al oír lo de 'falleció', Phineas se quedó helado. No quería aceptarlo.

- No puede ser… ¿Es mentira no?

- Esto es todo lo que tengo.

- ¡Me está mintiendo! No puede ser cierto. Bucky era un perro fuerte.

- Insisto que esto es todo lo que tengo. Tus padres sabrán más.

Phineas intentó llorar, pero se contuvo. A duras penas agradeció al veterinario y salió de ahí.

Ya en la calle se sentó a un lado de la vereda y se hundió en su melancolía. Su perro estaba muerto. O al menos eso le habían dicho. Fue entonces cuando oyó esa voz:

"A donde esté tu dolor,

Ahí estaré yo.

Cuando sientas impotencia o desilusión,

No lo dudes, que ahí, entre las sombras estaré."

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Phineas extrañado al oír a esa misteriosa voz.

- Mi nombre no es algo que deba mencionarse o que tenga importancia. Me interesa quien eres y que haces aquí – dijo una mujer de pelo largo que apareció de repente.

- Me han tenido engañado – respondió un Phineas casi sollozante –Todos los que creí que me amaban.

- Tal vez sea el destino que quiere pulirte. Debo irme. Espero verte alguna vez.

- ¡Dime al menos tu nombre! – le suplicó Phineas.

- Federica – respondió aquella mujer – Ahora dame el tuyo.

- Phineas – respondió el chico.

- No lo olvidaré – respondió Federica, desapareciendo entre el gentío.


	2. Arco del Rapto de Vacaciones: P III IV

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F**

**Introducción**

En este documento intentaremos poner un universo tipo Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, para la serie Phineas y Ferb, más que nada porque sería interesante ver como una serie graciosa como Phineas y Ferb se va convirtiendo en lo que es Higurashi. Aclaro que no usaré a ningún personaje de Higurashi. Esto no es un crossover.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi, pero los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Debemos tener en cuenta una cosa antes de empezar. En uno de los episodios se menciona que Phineas tenía una mascota antes que Perry, pero que murió y nunca se lo dijeron.

**Arco del Rapto de Vacaciones**

**(Chapter of Vacations kidnapping)**

**Parte III**

Phineas comenzó el camino de regreso a su casa. Estaba molesto… quería respuestas. Pero... ¿Le diría alguien la verdad? Sus padres ya le habían mentido. ¿Le dirían la verdad ahora?

Estaba en ese pensamiento cuando escuchó a un grupo pasar por una calle:

- ¡Dejen las antenas celulares! ¡No destruyan a nuestro futuro! ¡Fuera las celdas de la ciudad!

Entonces uno de ellos se levantó encima de un vehículo y cogió un megáfono:

"Escuchen todos. Las asesinas compañías celulares han diseñado el sistema de telefonía celular de modo que todas las señales se retransmitan por todas las áreas de la ciudad o "celdas" como las llaman ellas. ¡Celdas de enfermedades! No debemos permitir que ellas juegen con nuestro futuro en base a sus ganancias. ¡Viva la lucha compañeros!"

A Phineas le interesó el concepto de redistribución de señal. Si no podía fiarse de ellos porque le mentían, interceptaría sus comunicaciones.

- Ya sé que más voy a hacer hoy – dijo sonriente. El imaginativo Phineas había vuelto… al menos de momento.

(Nota del Autor: Por supuesto que esa idea de que la señal se redistribuye es mentira. Y la contaminación por ondas de radio aún no se ha demostrado. Es solo una licencia artística)

Ya que Phineas todavía seguía afectado por la posible muerte de su mascota, decidió ir al "Blueprint Heaven" (Paraíso de los planos) por el material para lo que sería un interceptor de celulares.

Luego de comprar los implementos y el plano, ya estaba listo para armar su interceptor. Pero entonces sintió algo. ¿Hacía lo correcto? ¿Porqué simplemente no confiaba en sus padres? Pero recordó que lo habían engañado y sacudió su cabeza para eliminar esas dudas de su mente.

El aparato de intercepción era sencillo. Poseía una ranura donde se conectaba una especie de cable desde el celular del interesado y un altavoz que le permitía saber quien estaba hablando.

No obstante cuando intentó conectar el aparato recién construido, tuvo remordimientos, sacó su celular y marcó a su madre. El teléfono marcó el tono de ocupado. Era su oportunidad. Colocó su celular en el aparato interceptor y marcó el número de su madre.

Un sonido de pitido, le hizo saber que había funcionado. Se acercó al parlante y escuchó:

- Candace… ¿Estás ahí? – decía la voz de su madre – Hija, tengo que pedirte algo…

Un camión pasó por donde Phineas y se interfirió con la transmisión. Phineas escuchó chirridos en lugar de voces.

- … así que respóndeme con atención. ¿Haz…?

Otro chirrido interfirió con su comunicación.

- ¿… en el patio?

- ¿En el patio qué? – se preguntó Phineas.

- No te entiendo mamá… ¿Qué en el patio qué…?

- Sólo porque Phineas no está aquí lo diré…

Phineas tomó aire. Quería saber que decían:

- Digo que si haz verificado que el cadáver de Bucky no esté en el patio.

La expresión de Phineas se llenó de horror. Era verdad… su perro estaba muerto.

En un arranque de rabia, el apagó el aparato interceptor y lo lanzó lejos.

- ¡Imposible! – farfulló furibundo - ¡Ha muerto y no me lo han dicho! ¡Ha muerto!

Y entonces finalmente emprendió el doloroso camino a casa. En pleno camino de regreso, vió a Isabella montada en bicicleta. Felizmente no traía a su perro. El dolor era terrible.

- Hola Phineas. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Hola Isabella. Estoy regresando de unas compras – mintió Phineas.

- Vaya... ¿Y Ferb?

- No me había acordado – dijo disimulando sorpresa. Sacó su celular y marcó. El tono sonó pero nunca contestó. Solo escuchó el:

"_Si desea, deje su mensaje en la casilla de voz"_

- No parece estar. Lo siento Isabella.

- Ya lo encontrarás. Me tengo que ir… adiós.

Phineas ni se despidió. Siguió caminando hasta su casa. Se sorprendió al estar a una cuadra, al ver que unos buitres volaban cerca de su patio.

- Seguramente han dejado comida y los animales ya han venido – dijo fastidiado - Tendré que limpiar…

Al llegar entró directamente al patio y espantó a los buitres con la tapa de su cubo de basura. Fue entonces cuando vio el espectáculo aterrador:

- ¡Pe…! ¡Peerryyy! ¡Perry! ¡Peeerrry! ¡Nooo! ¡Noooooo! ¡Esto es mentira! ¡Todo es una mentira! ¡Nooo! ¡Peerry! ¡Peeeerrryyy!

Su ornitorrinco estaba muerto: Había sido puesto boca arriba y alguien había abierto todo su pecho hasta su abdomen, dejando que los buitres se coman sus vísceras. El chico estaba agarrotado del terror. Su mascota… su nueva mascota, con quien había olvidado un poco a Bucky, estaba igual de muerta.

**Parte IV**

Phineas estaba ahí, agarrotado del terror. Su ornitorrinco estaba muerto, presa de las aves de rapiña. Como habría sido, quien había sido era algo que no pasaba por su mente. Solo el terror de ver ese cadáver dominaba su mente.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Aaaaahhh! ¡Ayúdenme alguien!

Nadie respondió. Phineas extrañado entró a su casa y con sigilo comenzó a buscar a sus padres. Temía que eso haya sido un robo.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? – dijo tímidamente - ¿Candace? ¿Ferb?

No escuchó nada más que su eco como respuesta. Phineas se asustó más y decidió entrar con sigilo a la habitación de él y su hermano.

El panorama estaba calmado. No estaba nadie y todo en su sitio. Parecía que sencillamente hubieran salido. Pero nadie hubiese ignorado la masacre de Perry.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – llamó Phineas lastimosamente - ¡Candace! ¡Ferb!

No obtuvo respuesta. Phineas estaba ya en su límite.

- ¡Alguien! – rogó casi llorando - ¡Responda alguien! ¡Perry! ¡Bucky! ¿Por qué los he perdido?

Y producto del dolor humano se lanzó a su cama y comenzó a llorar copiosamente.

En ese momento alguien bajó de u n vehículo y se acercó a la puerta del jardín.

Mientras tanto, Phineas seguía llorando:

- No… Perry. Bucky. ¿Por qué los he tenido que perder? ¡Dígame alguien porqué tiene que ser así! ¡No quiero… no quiero esto!

La persona entró a la sala de los Flynn y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Sus pasos eran callados, casi ni se oían.

- ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Papá… mamá? – seguía Phineas - ¿Ferb, Candace?

La persona entró al cuarto de Phineas, pero como el chico estaba de espaldas llorando en la cabecera de su cama, no lo vió.

- No tengo a nadie… ¡Estoy solo! ¿Dónde están todos? – y se dio la vuelta para llamar por celular.

Al ver el rostro del que sería su captor, Phineas dijo asustado:

- No serás tú, de la…

En ese momento el sujeto cogió fuertemente a Phineas y le aplicó en la cara un paño de cloroformo. Phineas luchó desesperadamente, pero cayó sedado.

En ese momento el celular de ese hombre sonó.

- ¿Delta 1? – preguntaba el que hizo la llamada.

- Ah, señor. Estoy en casa de los Flynn. Tengo al chico. No obtuve resistencia. ¿Lo traigo?

- No hasta la noche. Podrían verte – respondió el que empezó a hablar – Redúcele por entonces, no vaya a ser que escape.

- Entendido, señor.

El sujeto metió a Phineas en un costal que encontró en el patio, y lo cerró. Puso algunos agujeros pequeños para que Phineas pudiese respirar. Luego esperó la noche.

Para cuando llegó la noche, a Phineas se le pasaba el efecto del cloroformo. Comenzó moviéndose lentamente, pero al ver que estaba encerrado comenzó a moverse desesperadamente.

Al verlo en esa situación, el sujeto que lo sedó, cogió el costal rápidamente y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Aún así, el costal se siguió moviendo.

- Demonios, tengo que llevármelo.

La luna ya cubría la ciudad. En ese momento, el hombre salió con el costal que se movía desesperadamente y salió por el patio hacia el vehículo estacionado.

Sin mediar palabra, el costal que de lejos parecía que lo movía un perro atrapado, fue arrojado a una maletera que fue cerrada para que el secuestrador emprenda rápida huída.

A la salida de Danville, a un lado de la carretera, lo esperaban otro grupo de personas, igualmente desconocidas. Al final llegó el secuestrador y sacando el costal del maletero, lo arrojaron al suelo. En ese momento, volvió a sonar el teléfono del captor:

- Delta 1. El objetivo ya no es necesario – dijo una voz – Eliminación inmediata.

El captor mostró el celular con las órdenes a su equipo y luego dijo:

- Ya saben que haremos…

Cada uno metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó una filuda navaja. El observador lejano solo pudo oír un grito agudo.

Luego, uno de los asesinos llamó por celular:

- Jefe. Eliminación completa.

- Me alegro, Delta 4. Repórtense todos al cuartel general. Ya hablaremos luego. Recogan toda evidencia, pero dejen el cuerpo.

- Entendido señor.

Y recogiendo sus navajas ensangrentadas, se fueron de ahí.


	3. Arco del Ornitorrinco Perdido P I II

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F**

**Introducción**

En este documento intentaremos poner un universo tipo Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, para la serie Phineas y Ferb, más que nada porque sería interesante ver como una serie graciosa como Phineas y Ferb se va convirtiendo en lo que es Higurashi. Aclaro que no usaré a ningún personaje de Higurashi. Esto no es un crossover.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi, pero los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Debemos tener en cuenta una cosa antes de empezar. En uno de los episodios se menciona que Phineas tenía una mascota antes que Perry, pero que murió y nunca se lo dijeron.

**Arco del Ornitorrinco Perdido**

**(Disappearing Platypus Chapter)**

(Nota del Autor:Aquí empiezo con los componentes tipo Higurashi. Ya que no encuentro un paralelo para Oyashiro-sama, se asumirá que es una leyenda de un festival de verano en Danville. El nombre de la deidad quedará igual, porque no se me ocurre otra cosa.)

**Preámbulo**

Un foco que iluminaba una habitación fue roto con violencia. Se veía la silueta de una llave inglesa que destrozaba todo cuando podían… mesas, sillas, vidrios y los cuerpos de dos seres, uno humano y el otro animal. No se podían ver las facciones del asesino, pero en el caso del animal, la llave destrozó pronto lo que sería el pico, la cola y el cuerpo, que sonaron como una bolsa que se rompe. En el caso del humano, la cabeza fue lo primero, seguido de las articulaciones. Cuando acabase tamaña masacre, la llave inglesa fue arrojada a un extremo. El asesino respiraba profundamente… toda esa carnicería lo había agotado. En el suelo quedaba el cuerpo del ornitorrinco, en lo que antes fuese el pico, pedazos brillantes resaltaban en la oscuridad. No podía decirse nada de la otra víctima, la oscuridad no permitía verlos al asesino y a la víctima. De repente esos suspiros cesaron y se oyó como otro cuerpo caía al suelo.

(Inserten el Opening de Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, si lo desean)

**Parte I**

Amanecía en Danville. El reloj estaba en las 5:59 AM, ya faltaba poco para que diera las 6:00 AM. Sólo el tronar de segundos… cuando una mano detuvo el contar de ese reloj.

- Te gané de nuevo, tortuga… - dijo Phineas despertándose, más temprano de lo que muchos podrían aunque lo intentaran - ¡Oye Ferb! – le dijo a su hermanastro lanzándole una almohada, lo cual despertó al otro - ¿Estás listo para el paseo de verano?

Su hermano respondió afirmativamente. Era el día deltan esperado paseo de Verano con Isabella y su tropa. Tras algunas preparaciones, los dos hermanastros ya se encontraban en la puerta de su casa.

- Chicos diviértanse – dijo Linda Flynn, despidiendo a sus hijos – Disfruten su paseo.

Un vehículo conducido por la madre de Isabella los llevó al objetivo de su viaje. Irían a ver un mito poco conocido en Danville, las nuevas generaciones solían olvidarlo… pero ellos no lo harían.

- ¿Oigan… han visto a Perry? – dijo Phineas.

Ferb lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Olvidó a Perry? ¿Aún cuando estaban planeando el viaje desde hace varias semanas? Era inaudito… pero perfectamente plausible.

- Phineas – le dijo Isabella – Creo que deberías preocuparte menos. Ya estamos llegando.

- Chicos, estaremos llegando a la cueva de Oyashiro-sama, toda una leyenda en Danville.

- ¿Leyenda? – se preguntó Phineas - ¿Porqué nunca oí de ella?

- Es una leyenda de verano – dijo Isabella – Pero pocos la conocen. Es terrorífica… hace que se me quite el hipo.

(Nota del Autor: Esta historia hubiera querido que sea como la Novela Visual de Higurashi, con música que la explique. Sin embargo esto me es imposible, por muchas razones, así que de ser posible obtengan el OST de Higurashi y óiganlo en el orden de su preferencia para darle tensión al argumento.)

- Es una historia terrible – dijo la madre de Isabella – Sólo los valientes pueden oírla.

- Bah – suspiró Phineas – No es tan terrorífica… ni nuestra casa era peor.

- La leyenda ocurre en verano – dijo Isabella – Pero no quiero contarla… la contará Adyson.

Y tomando la palabra, la exploradora relató lo siguiente:

- Hace muchos años, en la época en la que América pertenecía a los indios, existía una tribu que estaba en constante disputa con otra por tema de recursos naturales. Pero pronto cuando otras quisieron mediar no podían. Los guerreros eran famosos por su barbarie y no vacilaban en exterminar a todo quien se interponga, a la vez que daban voces como si se tratara de endemoniados. Esta tribu enloquecida era un peligro para todos, y muchos empezaron a huir de la zona. El lago del Barbafea en esa época se llamaba el _Lago de los Demonios Flotadores_, porque todo aquel quien pisaba ese terreno maldito era lanzado a ese lugar.

- Todos escaparon del actual Área Limítrofe – dijo Isabella – Hasta que…

- Apareció el de la cueva – continuó Adyson – De repente un extranjero hizo aparición en el Lago de los Demonios Flotadores y en lo que es el Área Limítrofe. Nadie sabía nada de él, pero se hacía llamar Oyashiro. Mediante guerras cruentas y métodos incontables derrotó a esa raza poseída y devolvió la paz al Área Limítrofe. Dejó el nombre del lago en el que estaba, hasta que las leyendas de piratas durante la etapa de las 13 Colonias lo dejaron en Lago Barbafea. Sus métodos agradaron a los nativos, pero eran tan cruentos que pensaban que era el último de los demonios que sobrevivió. Se organizó un festival en su honor, el Festival de Medio Verano, donde eran sacrificados en solemne ceremonia todos los rebeldes.

- Chicos – interrumpió la madre de Isabella – Llegamos a la cueva. Bajen y vean… si tienen agallas…

Phineas bajó. Tragó saliva… estaba algo asustado después de la historia de Oyashiro. ¿Cuáles eran esos métodos que asustaron a generaciones? ¿Porqué nadie hablaba ya de Oyashiro…? Claro estaba… por su crueldad.

Al ver que Ferb entró sin inmutarse, Phineas decidió seguirlo. No había nada que no hicieran juntos.

¡Ay de los que entraban! – decía un texto a un lado de la cueva - ¡Quienes vean la cueva de Oyashiro y no presenten sus respetos, tendrán su maldición!

**Parte II**

El Agente P estaba ya en su base. Aún no aparecía Monograma con sus órdenes del día. ¿Detener a Doofenshmirtz de nuevo? Esa rutina no le aburría, porque en cierto modo apreciaba a su enemigo.

Finalmente, el monitor se encendió y tuvo su misión.

- Agente P, el Dr. Doofenshmirtz está comprando la mayoría de aluminio de la zona. No sabemos que planea, así que ve a detenerlo pronto.

El ornitorrinco se dirigió a su deslizador y voló con presteza al edificio de su enemigo.

"_Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados…"_

El agente secreto irrumpió rompiendo la puerta de la oficina de su enemigo.

- Ah… Perry el Ornitorrinco. Mira que inesperada sorpresa… y por inesperada digo… ¡Totalmente esperada! – a la vez que apretaba un botón y atrapaba a su enemigo en una jaula.

(Nota del Autor: Presten mucha atención a esta parte de la historia)

- Verás… Perry, he ido de visita a esa cueva de Oyashiro-sama y he notado que el agua del lago tiene un olor muy particular. Ni siquiera es agua termal, así que no justifica ese olor tan raro como a desayuno rancio. Los naturales de la zona se llenan de dinero vendiendo una especie de planta aromatizante para los visitantes. ¡Pero eso se acabó! Contempla – dijo descubriendo un aparato parecido a un taladro - ¡El metal-alfombrador!

Perry se movió con intenciones de salir de su jaula.

- ¿Se ve malvado, no? Primero, llevaré mi aparato a la cueva y cubriré con una capa como de papel matamoscas a todo el lago, dejando un portal de aluminio donde podré filtrar el olor. Entonces antes de quebrar todos los vendedores de la planta tendrán que pagarme a mí, porque pondré una garita muy lucrativa en el portal donde el olor se filtrará. ¡Haré millones!

Perry sacó de su gorro un puntero laser con el que cortó los barrotes.

- ¿Pero cómo es que…? – Doofenshmirtz no pudo continuar porque Perry se le abalanzó encima…

El ornitorrinco batalló con Doofenshmirtz hasta que lo venció. Después de reducirle, se acercó al aparato y apretó el botón de autodestrucción.

- ¡Espera, no presiones el botón de ahí!

"Secuencia de autodestrucción activada…"

El Agente P se preparó a irse, pero entonces…

- ¡No tan rápido! ¡Sé que fracasaré… pero esta vez quiero cambiar la frase…!

El Agente P lo quedó mirando.

- ¡Te odio Perry el Ornitorrinco! ¡Ojala caiga sobre ti y cualquiera de los que aprecies, la maldición de Oyashiro-sama!

El Agente P, golpeó a Doofenshmirtz con el rabo. Podía desearle todo el mal que quisiera. Pero jamás… desearle el mal a sus dueños…

Acto seguido, se fue en su deslizador antes de que la azotea del edificio de Doofenshmirtz explotara y destruyera el invento del villano.

- ¡Te odio Perry, el ornitorrinco! – dijo Doofenshmirtz a la distancia - ¡Que te caiga la maldición de Oyashiro-sama!

Trasladémonos a la Cueva de Oyashiro-sama.

- ¡Aaaahhh! – el grito de Phineas resonó por toda la cueva.

El grito del chico tenía sentido. La cueva estaba llena de instrumentos que usó Oyashiro-sama para sojuzgar a los pueblos nativos que recibieron el calificativo de demonios. Instrumentos de tortura, espadas, lanzas, piedras afiladas y todo lo demás. Para un chico que gustaba disfrutar del verano, Phineas hubiera preferido no conocer la leyenda. Pero ya la sabía…

- Me temo que ese Oyashiro-sama – dijo Phineas – si que invertía su tiempo en inventar cosas…

- Pero un día desapareció – dijo Adyson – Nadie sabe a donde fue… todos creen que se escondió en las montañas o en las cuevas que hay cerca del Área Limítrofe.

- Entonces se supone que esos tiempos ya pasaron – preguntó Phineas.

- Ya pasaron – dijo Ferb – Pero los espíritus siguen en el lago Barbafea… digo… el Lago de los Demonios Flotadores…

- Ya se me pasó el hipo – comentó irónicamente Phineas. La historia lo agarrotaba de miedo, pero no lo daba a mostrar.

- Bueno chicos – dijo la Señora García Shapiro – Creo que es hora de regresar…

Sin decir nada, el grupo tanto de las Exploradoras como Phineas y Ferb, subieron al vehículo y regresaron.

En el trayecto todos hablaban del verano, salvo Ferb que era callado pero que sonreía y mantenía contacto visual. Sin embargo Phineas estaba intranquilo. Respondía vagamente y su mente estaba preocupada en si las siniestras tradiciones de Oyashiro-sama seguían vigentes. El Festival de Medio Verano se seguía realizando. ¿Alguna garantía que los ritos no?

Estaba ya por olvidarse del tema, cuando vió al lado de su asiento un periódico. Lo recogió. Estaba fechado del año pasado, en ese mismo mes. Lo desdobló para leerlo y se le heló la sangre. La portada decía:

"_Estudiante mutilado. Se recuperó parte del cuerpo, salvo el brazo… horror en Danville"_


	4. Arco del Ornitorrinco Perdido P III IV

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F**

**Introducción**

En este documento intentaremos poner un universo tipo Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, para la serie Phineas y Ferb, más que nada porque sería interesante ver como una serie graciosa como Phineas y Ferb se va convirtiendo en lo que es Higurashi. Aclaro que no usaré a ningún personaje de Higurashi. Esto no es un crossover.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi, pero los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Debemos tener en cuenta una cosa antes de empezar. En uno de los episodios se menciona que Phineas tenía una mascota antes que Perry, pero que murió y nunca se lo dijeron.

**Arco del Ornitorrinco Perdido**

**(Disappearing Platypus Chapter)**

**Parte III**

Phineas se quedó helado. El titular confirmaba sus dudas. "Horror en Danville". ¿Pero si Oyashiro-sama ya estaba muerto? Alguien estaba cometiendo los crímenes…

- No puede ser… entonces… ¿Acaso Bucky está de vacaciones…?

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esa idea de su cabeza. No… su perro tenía que seguir de vacaciones en una granja. No podía ni por asomo ser víctima de Oyashiro-sama…

- Phineas… ¡Phineas!

El chico despertó de su cavilación y vio a Isabella. Lo miraba preocupada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Phineas?

- Yo… claro que sí…

- Ah bueno – dijo Isabella – Sólo preguntaba…

Apenas Isabella se fue, Phineas volvió al periódico. Comenzó a leer el artículo, el cual transcribimos:

"_Estudiante mutilado. Se recuperó parte del cuerpo, salvo el brazo… horror en Danville_

_Una girl-scout perteneciente a la ciudad de Danville fue hallada muerta 24 horas después del Festival de Medio Verano, en Danville, en el Área Limítrofe. El cuerpo fue encontrado por los conserjes en un cubo de basura. Se recuperó parcialmente el cuerpo y no se logró encontrar el brazo aún tras horas de búsqueda por 4 cuadras a la redonda._

_No se dispone de información de la difunta, pero se sabe que tenía una banda con insignias. En un extremo de la banda decía: Tropa 46231. El caso permanece en el misterio absoluto. El alcalde Roger Doofenshmirtz ha llamado a la calma y a dejar a la policía investigar el tema"._

La paranoia de Phineas estaba ahora justificada. ¿Porqué Isabella le ocultaría que uno de sus miembros fue brutalmente asesinado? ¿Acaso algo ocultaba bajo el grupo de la Tropa 46231? El horror en la mente de Phineas era indescriptible.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su casa, decidió ir a su habitación. Quería estas a solas… porque tenía miedo.

- ¿Phineas? – llamó Ferb - ¿Pasa algo…?

- No me pasa nada… - mintió Phineas – Sólo estoy algo cansado…

- Bueno – respondió Ferb – Descansa bien…

El terror de Phineas era tal que ni se percató que su hermanastro habló. Phineas se quedó dormido.

Trasladémonos un momento al Aeropuerto de Danville.

Una mujer acababa de llegar. El propio alcalde iba a recibirla.

- Dra. Victoria Watterson, es un honor que venga a nuestra ciudad. ¿Cómo está Chelsea, allá en Londres?

- Oh, Sr. Roger… usted siempre tan atento. Chelsea está como siempre. El Royal Hospital de Chelsea está recibiendo incentivos de la Escuela de Medicina del Imperial College London.

(Nota del Autor: En realidad el Royal Hospital de Chelsea es una casa de retiro, pero creamos que es un Hospital para esta historia. Las razones las explicaré más adelante.)

- Dígame que la motiva a volver a Danville y a los Estados Unidos.

- Ah, Sr. Roger, el caso de Oyashiro-sama podría ser un caso muy importante en la Historia Psiquiátrica de América. El Imperial College London ha asignado una partida completa para ser los primeros en descubrir que sucedió aquí cuando se dio lo de Oyashiro-sama.

- Es agradable saber que nuestra ciudad puede ser un centro cultural y de saber.

- Agradezco su recibimiento Sr. Roger – respondió Victoria – Pero creo que debo atender asuntos propios.

El alcalde Roger la dejó ir. Victoria se dirigió a los suburbios. Para esto tomó un taxi y pidió una dirección:

- Lléveme a Mapple Drive 2308 por favor.

Pasaron las horas y Phineas finalmente despertó. Quería comprobar algunas cosas con respecto a los eventos que involucrarían a Oyashiro-sama y la Tropa de Isabella. Quería saber porqué le habían ocultado algo tan siniestro.

- ¡Perry! – llamó Phineas.

No obtuvo respuesta.

- ¡Ferb! – volvió a llamar Phineas.

Nadie le respondió. Phineas comenzó a temer lo peor.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – llamó el chico otra vez, sin que nadie le respondiera - ¡Alguien! ¡Responda!

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Phineas se dirigió con miedo a responderlo.

- ¿Diga…?

- Phineas soy yo, Isabella – le respondieron.

- Hola Isabella…

- ¿Ya lo sabes? – le preguntó ella – Sabes lo que pasó en la ciudad. Es increíble…

Phineas se asustó. ¿Acaso era otro crimen sobre Oyashiro-sama?

**Parte IV**

¿Acaso era otro crimen? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

- ¿Sabes que ha llegado la Dra. Victoria Watterson a la ciudad? Viene a investigar del tema de Oyashiro-sama…

Aquella palabra era demasiado hasta para él. Tenía miedo…

Su miedo se acentuaría más cuando empezó a oír pasos como de alguien acercándose hacia él.

- ¡¿Quién es?! – dijo volteando desesperadamente.

No había nadie.

- ¿Phineas, pasa algo?

- No me pasa nada… Era un bicho…

- Ah bueno… porque te tengo otra noticia. La Tropa entera está yendo a visitarte. Vamos a hablar todos… del Festival de Medio Verano.

Cuando Phineas oyó eso inmediatamente colgó el teléfono y se escondió en su cuarto. Desde el segundo piso se asomó para ver como llegaban las exploradoras. Se sorprendió al ver a Isabella cargando… un enorme machete y a la otra… cargando una especie de jeringa.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? – se preguntó el chico - ¡Perry! ¡Ferb!

Asustado, Phineas corrió hacia su caja de herramientas y buscó una llave inglesa. Al menos si venían por él… se defendería.

- ¡Phineas! – llamó Isabella - ¡Tenemos que hablar del Festival!

El chico estaba agarrotado por el terror. No atendió la puerta. Cogió una hoja y comenzó a escribir:

"_Yo, Phineas Flynn estoy en peligro de ser asesinado. No puedo decir quién quiere mi vida exactamente ni la razón. Pero puedo decir que Isabella García-Shapiro y la Tropa 46231 están detrás del homicidio del año pasado. Además, ellas son quienes cometiendo este crimen continúan con los diabólicos ritos de Oyashiro-sama. ¡Ellas son las culpables!"_

Phineas decidió quedarse ahí, cuando sintió que alguien habría la puerta de su habitación.

- Phineas… te encontré… - dijo Isabella presentándose con las demás.

- ¿Qué… demonios haces con ese machete?

Gretchen le dejó una bolsa. Mirando a Phineas dijo:

- Creo que los dejaremos a solas. Hablaremos en tu casa más tarde – y se fue con las demás exploradoras.

- ¿Qué hay en esa bolsa…?

Isabella no respondió.

- ¡Contéstame!

- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Jajajajajaa! Ah, Phineas veo que algo te turba. ¿Puedes decirme que es?

- ¿Quién de ustedes le hizo eso a esa chica el año pasado? ¡Contéstame!

- No sé de que me hablas… pero si quieres juguemos a esto – dijo Isabella sacando de la bolsa a Perry.

- ¡Perry! ¿Qué le has hecho?

- Es un juego… - dijo Isabella y cogió a Phineas. Acercó al ornitorrinco – Ahora veamos quien es el valiente…

- ¡Detente! ¡Detente! – le rogó Phineas… hasta cuando sintió los dientes de Perry en su brazo. En ese momento todo se nubló para Phineas. Se separó violentamente de Isabella, cogió la llave inglesa y…

El foco que iluminaba el cuarto se rompió. Desde afuera se podía oír como una llave inglesa rompía todo lo que encontraba a su paso: Picos, cuerpos, cabezas, etc. Esta vez podíamos ver al culpable: Phineas producto de sus desesperación estaba matando a su amiga de toda la vida y a su mascota. De repente cayó al suelo, en medio del charco. El observador lejano oyó un ruido como de alguien atragantándose.

Esa noche la casa estaba llena de peritos de policía. Era la escena de un crimen. Un perito analizaba una hoja con dos escrituras diferentes en la misma.

- La caligrafía de la segunda nota… no corresponde a un niño – mencionó el perito – Pero fue escrita durante las horas del crimen.

Además de los cuerpos de Isabella y Perry, el cuerpo de Phineas estaba a un lado, con el cuello abierto a raíz de heridas con una llave inglesa. La policía no encontró a nadie más en la casa, y ninguno de los números celulares que estaban en el celular de Phineas funcionaban. No se pudieron contactar ni con Ferb ni con sus padres.

- ¿Porqué las cosas tuvieron que acabar así? – se preguntó el oficial - ¿Porqué Danville debe tener otro Festival de Medio Verano con estos crímenes?

El perito le alargó al inspector la cartilla que estaba analizando. El inspector tomó aire y comenzó a leer:

"_Cuando lean esto, estaré muerto. A cualquiera que lo lea, por favor, cumplan la última voluntad de este pobre muchacho. Descubran la verdad… sea cual fuera.- Phineas Flynn"._

(Inserten la Ending de Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, si lo desean)

(Nota del Autor: Como en Higurashi los arcos son muy ambiguos. Posteen sus teorías en los reviews).


	5. Arco de Perder el Tiempo P I II

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F**

**Introducción**

En este documento intentaremos poner un universo tipo Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, para la serie Phineas y Ferb, más que nada porque sería interesante ver como una serie graciosa como Phineas y Ferb se va convirtiendo en lo que es Higurashi. Aclaro que no usaré a ningún personaje de Higurashi. Esto no es un crossover.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi, pero los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Debemos tener en cuenta una cosa antes de empezar. En uno de los episodios se menciona que Phineas tenía una mascota antes que Perry, pero que murió y nunca se lo dijeron.

_**(Nota del Autor: Antes de empezar, agradecer a los lectores. Esta historia es una de misterio y por eso no debo deverlar todo. Ustedes deben armar sus teorías. Pero si se preguntan porqué cada Arco tiene una historia diferente, aquí les daremos la explicación.**_)

**Arco de Perder el Tiempo**

**(Time Wasting Chapter)**

**Preámbulo**

(Base General de la O.W.C.A – Washington D.C)

Un personaje de alto rango pasaba por una oficina donde un superior lo esperaba. Eran los más altos generales de la O.W.C.A, la agencia secreta que había demostrado que los animales podían usarse para propósitos de espionaje y contraespionaje.

- Comandante Stevenson, bienvenido a la central – saludó uno de ellos.

- Mariscal Señor. A sus órdenes.

(Nota del Autor: El grado más alto en el ejército es el Mariscal de Campo)

- No tenemos noticias claras desde que se asignó a Danville para nuestro proyecto secreto.

- Señor, no tenemos comunicación con el General Monograma desde hace tiempo.

- Es su misión entonces Comandante, que vaya a Danville y averigue que pasó. El Agente P es uno de nuestros agentes más valiosos.

- A la orden mi Mariscal – le dijo el Comandante mientras saludaba.

**Parte I**

El Agente P estaba esperando las órdenes de Monograma. Pero esta vez ya no era en un pantalla, sino era en persona. Era todo un proyecto militar el que se realizaba y tenía el honor de ser el primer agente animal en verlo.

- Agente P – empezó Monograma – La División de Tecnología de la O.W.C.A está creando este prototipo de viaje interdimensional. Nuestros científicos han perfeccionado su modelo de universos paralelos, Esto nos ayudará a combatir a los villanos y a proteger nuestro país de invasiones a futuro.

- Agente P, esto es fantástico – dijo Carl – Jamás se ha visto en el mundo algo así… podrás viajar entre universos.

- Sin embargo no todo es seguro… - dijo un hombre con apariencia de científico acercándose.

- Ah – dijo Monograma – El es el Dr. Steven. Doctor en Física del MIT. Es uno de nuestros principales contribuidores en este proyecto.

- Verás Agente P – empezó Steven – Tú tienes tu cuerpo físico aquí. Este no es el único universo. Hay posibles variaciones del mismo según la Teoría Cuántica. En los múltiples universos posibles, tú puedes vivir de diferentes maneras. Imagínate uno en el que no eres agente pero vives en Danville, en otro podrías estar en Australia, en otro enfrentarías a otro villano, las posibilidades son infinitas.

El ornitorrinco hizo su clásico chirrido para responder.

- Ah… - dijo el Dr. Steven – Pensando en eso, el departamento de Neurociencias del MIT ha trabajado horas extra con el de Zoología y tenemos un aparato que permitirá traducir tus chirridos y pensamientos en palabras claras para los humanos.

- Agente P, esto es algo muy importante y sólo debes usarlo para misiones de importancia. Jamás debes usarlo con tus dueños – le advirtió Monograma.

El Dr. Steven le alargó una especie de cápsula que tenía como pequeñas tenazas. El Dr, le abrió la boca al Agente P e insertó la cápsula debajo de una de sus glándulas correspondientes a la anatomía bucal. El ornitorrinco sintió el pinchazo de dolor, pero se contuvo. Se le pidió que tragase, para quitar la salvia y la sangre que generase la herida. Sintió luego como algo se adhería permanentemente a su boca. Ante eso tosió.

- El que haya tosido – dijo el Dr. Steven – Significa que ya está asimilando el aparato. En unos minutos podrá hablar, si es que así lo desea.

Monograma y Carl miraron a Perry con impaciencia. Querían oír al Agente P, lo que significaban sus chirridos. Entonces fue cuando Carl rompió el hielo:

- Habla Agente P…

- Gggrrr…. – fue la respuesta.

- Es una decepción – dijo Carl – Dr. Steven… sus aparatos siempre funcionan. ¿Cómo pudo…?

- Claro que funcionan – dijo una voz que cortó las quejas de Carl.

El grupo volteó a ver al Agente P. Estaba hablando. Por primera vez entendían algo más que sus chirridos.

- La voz no es la mejor… - dijo Steven – Pero puede arreglarse a futuro…

**- **Increíble, Agente P – le dijo Monograma – Esta tecnología te pone al más alto nivel para desempeñarte. La Agencia está muy orgullosa de tus logros. Ahora deberás mostrarnos es gratitud, participando en el Proyecto del Viaje Interdimensional.

- ¿Y qué pasará con mi salud? – preguntó el Agente P - ¿Es seguro?

**- **No te preocupes, Agente P. La Dra. Victoria Watterson de Londres viene como nuestra asesora médica. Es nuestra viróloga del más alto nivel. Si no tiene el Nobel es porque…

Monograma dejó de hablar al ver el rostro del Agente P. Esa broma no tenía lugar.

- Bueno… - reanudó Carl – Ahora Agente P, entra al aparato. Vamos a empezar uno de los momentos más importantes para toda la Agencia.

El Agente P no supo que responder. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal. ¿Porqué probarlo en animales primero? Sabía que algo andaría mal… pero aún así, lo ignoró.

**Parte II**

El Agente P se dirigió a la máquina. Era una enorme cápsula dispuesta con espacio para un ornitorrinco. La cápsula estaba dispuesta en dos grandes agujeros como los cuales en los que Phineas y Ferb cambiaron a Candace y a Perry.

El Agente P vio el parecido y pensó en reírse. Sólo se le ocurrió hacer el chirrido.

- Agente P – le dijo Monograma – Esto es serio. Sube por favor.

El Agente subió y apenas lo hizo, se activó la máquina. Los presentes veían emocionados como empezaba una nueva era de viajes de espías.

En ese momento, la cápsula desprendió energía y desapareció en un halo de luz. El Agente P veía todo como un juego de luces.

De repente apareció la cápsula sola, en Danville. Era un Danville idéntico al del que vino, salvo que por algunas cosas se dio cuenta que estaba con algún tiempo de retraso con respecto a su verdadero universo. Por ejemplo, no veía ningún invento de Phineas y Ferb.

El Agente decidió salir de la Cápsula. Como estaba en una zona de suburbios, la cápsula pasaría por "Arte Urbano" y estaría segura. El Agente P decidió ir a explorar. Al pasar por una esquina vio que estaba rotulada como "Mapple Drive". Supo que la casa de sus dueños estaba cerca. Sólo que en este Universo, ya no serían sus dueños.

El Ornitorrinco siguió la hilera de casas hasta que vio la casa donde vivían sus dueños. Se acercó hacia el patio trasero. Sólo un grito lo detuvo y le impidió entrar:

- ¡Phineas, Ferb! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto! – lloraba una voz.

- Calmante Candace – respondió Linda – Los chicos están en un campamento.

- ¡Pero su perro!… ¡Bucky ha muerto!

- El veterinario dijo que nada se podía hacer. Fue inevitable. No tuviste la culpa…

- Pero me lo encargaron a mí – le respondió ella – "Candace, cuida a Bucky", eso fue lo que me dijo Phineas antes de irse al campamento de Verano. ¿Qué les diré ahora?

El Agente P dejó en esos momentos de ser Agente P. Era Perry, el ornitorrinco. En su mente abundaba la pena. Estaba viendo el triste momento que lo convertiría luego en la mascota de Phineas y Ferb. La muerte de Bucky. Aunque nadie era culpable de la muerte, se sentía triste porque algún día se enterasen de la verdad.

- Candace – le dijo Linda – Lo que diré ahora, sólo quedará entre las dos. Nadie más debe saberlo.

Perry estaba presenciando el nacimiento de una mentira. La más grande para esa familia, tal vez. La que le daría a Phineas algo de tranquilidad.

- Diles que Bucky está en una granja de vacaciones de verano pagadas. Lo olvidarán enseguida.

Perry se sorprendió. ¿Acaso sus dueños que eran unos genios de la invención, se creerían esa excusa tan tonta? Quiso pensar que sus dueños eran tontos, pero en ese momento se acordó del Dr. Steven: Eran mundos posibles. Ese no era su mundo. La historia de ese mundo no le concernía. Se apenó y dio la vuelta. Regresaría con la cápsula a su mundo y le diría a Monograma que ese mundo era aburrido.

¿Y si usaba su voz y les decía a sus dueños la verdad? Ni pensarlo. Era terrible. Rompería la ilusión a sus dueños. Pensó que en uno de esos universos ellos lo sabrían. Se apenó y se alegró de no estar en ese universo en especial.

- Phineas… Ferb… - susurró en voz baja – Aunque sea por esta mentira… estoy orgulloso de ser su mascota.

Cuando Perry entró a la cápsula, sintió el haz de luz, pero en ese momento comenzó a ver que los controles fallaban. Sintió un remesón y se golpeó la cabeza. Perry perdió el conocimiento inmediatamente.

Para cuando despertó, estaba tirado a un lado de un jardín con una grabación en sus manos. La cápsula ya no estaba. El Agente miró desesperadamente y vio que no estaba. Al levantarse lo vio todo más alto. Se acercó a un charco de agua y se horrorizó al ver su reflejo. Ese no era su cuerpo… era el cuerpo de un ornitorrinco 5 años más joven que él.

Desesperado vio la grabación y apretó el botón de Play que encontró en el Casete. Los de la Agencia le dieron un casete que era reproductor a la vez. Lo que oyó no lo olvidaría jamás:

_Agente P, tuvimos un terrible percance. Llegaste a ese Universo cuando una mascota de tu familia estaba muriendo. Resultó ser un Universo donde eras Agente y Mascota, por lo que creaste una paradoja. Ahora estás encerrado en el cuerpo del Ornitorrinco que vive en ese universo. Ese ornitorrinco murió. Tu cuerpo no regresó con nosotros. No puedes regresar a tu mundo, pero pudimos mandarte esto. Debido a la discrepancia ya no podremos comunicarnos. Pero has de saber, que según las simulaciones este mundo es similar al otro. Serás la mascota de esa familia y nosotros te reclutaremos. Si en ese mundo se da el viaje Interdimensional, volverás a casa._

- No puede ser… - dijo Perry – Esto es imposible…

- No entiendes el dolor, y por eso sufres. Pero donde estés… yo estaré siempre ahí.

Perry volteó y vio a una mujer de pelo largo mirándolo.

- ¿Quién eres? – se atrevió a preguntar.

- Mi nombre no tiene importancia – le respondió ella – Debo decirte que estás aquí para cumplir con el destino o para evitarlo. Tu futuro dueño se enterará de la verdad… y eso provocará una terrible consecuencia. Si mueres, tu alma vagante irá a otro Universo.

- ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó Perry desafiante.

- Federica. Aún no sabes en lo que has caído Perry… pero te conozco y a esto también.

**_(Nota del Autor: Una pista para que resuelvan el misterio. El Universo de Perry en este momento es el del Arco del Rapto de Vacaciones. Está en el mundo donde Phineas descubre la verdad de Bucky. Nos vemos en el siguiente arco.)_**


	6. Arco de Perder el Tiempo P III

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F**

**Introducción**

En este documento intentaremos poner un universo tipo Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, para la serie Phineas y Ferb, más que nada porque sería interesante ver como una serie graciosa como Phineas y Ferb se va convirtiendo en lo que es Higurashi. Aclaro que no usaré a ningún personaje de Higurashi. Esto no es un crossover.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi, pero los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Debemos tener en cuenta una cosa antes de empezar. En uno de los episodios se menciona que Phineas tenía una mascota antes que Perry, pero que murió y nunca se lo dijeron.

**Arco de Perder el Tiempo**

**(Time Wasting Chapter)**

**Parte III**

**(Nota del Autor: **Atentos a esta parte, porque pueden ayudarles a entender algunas cosas)

Perry se quedó mirando a Federica. Estaba sorprendido. ¿Phineas sabría la verdad?

- Dime… - le dijo Perry preocupado - ¿Phineas estará bien? ¿Qué pasará?

- Debes decirle la verdad… debes cambiar el destino.

- ¿El destino? ¿De qué me hablas?

- Si Phineas descubre la verdad de Bucky demasiado tarde, se creará un laberinto de tragedias interminable. Debes detener a quienes están orquestando esto…

- ¿Acaso no fue Candace quien enterró a Bucky?

- Debes descubrirlo por ti mismo. Aún si te lo dijera ahora… lo poco que yo sé… es casi seguro que lo olvidarás en el otro mundo.

- ¡El otro mundo! – dijo Perry - ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?

- No eres consciente… es una lástima. De todos modos debes decirle a Phineas la verdad.

- No puedo… le rompería la ilusión. No quiero verle sufrir…

- ¡Debes! ¿Acaso no quieres salir del laberinto?

- Estoy atrapado en un cuerpo que no es el mío – le respondió Perry – Pero jamás… me atreveré a dañar a mi familia…

- Pues ellos quedarán más dañados cuando Phineas desencadene lo que deba ocurrir si se entera.

- Es un niño muy joven… está todavía en la primaria.

- No tienes que decírselo ahora… puedes esperar a que crezcan… pero antes que la curiosidad de Phineas desencadene todo un desastre.

- ¿De qué me hablas…?

- Aún si te lo dijera no me creerías. He visto el futuro… he visto el mismísimo infierno.

- ¡Dime de qué demonios me hablas!

- Serás asesinado cerca del Festival de Medio Verano en Septiembre de 2009. Phineas descubrirá la verdad… y su familia sufrirá.

(**Nota del Autor:** Vamos a suponer que el mundo de la serie ocurre en 2009. Así que estando 5 años antes, estamos en 2004.)

- ¡Mentirosa! – le gritó Perry – Eso jamás pasará… soy un agente. ¿Acaso es Doofenshmirtz?

- Es algo más grande… nunca lo he logrado saber…

- ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo Perry - ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí?

- "En los múltiples universos posibles, tú puedes vivir de diferentes maneras" – le citó Federica - ¿Acaso crees que es la primera vez?

- No entiendo nada…

- Seguirás en la espiral por mucho tiempo. Yo… soy Federica, soy tú… y tú eres yo. Los dados del destino me llevaron a una forma humana y trascendí parcialmente las barreras del tiempo y el espacio. Pero no puedo saber qué es lo que me amarra a este universo repetitivo. Desde mucho tiempo, caigo en el mismo tiempo… Septiembre 2009 y los 5 años anteriores.

- Dime algo que yo sólo sepa… no creo que seas yo.

- Eres el Agente P de la O.W.C.A. Tu enemigo es el Dr. Doofenshmirtz. No es que le odies, lo estimas porque crees que le da valor a tus días. Pusiste un tronco en los brazos de Ferb cuando tuviste que irte de emergencia.

Perry se heló. Nadie sabía lo último. Nadie sabía que sus dueños solían dormir con él. Eso no lo podía saber nadie… salvo el mismo.

- Dime todo lo que sepas…

- No puedo – dijo Federica empezando a desvanecerse – Se pierde el vínculo con este mundo. No me preguntes porque soy mujer… porque definitivamente tú no lo eres. Son sólo los caprichosos dados del destino…

Federica se disolvió antes que Perry pudiera responder.

- ¡Se lo diré! – dijo Perry – Esperaré a Septiembre 2009 y se lo diré. Y sabré que ocurre detrás de todo esto.

(5 años después – Septiembre 2009)

Perry había oído que Phineas había preguntado por Bucky. El ornitorrinco intentó acercarse a su dueño, pero entonces Ferb lo tomó y le miró:

- Perry… Perry… es hora de tu baño.

El ornitorrinco no se resistió. Se dejó bañar, porque no podía revelarse a cualquiera. Cuando Ferb acabó lo dejó en el patio y se fue. Era el momento que Perry esperaba…

- Ah… vaya…vaya – dijo una voz – Mira lo que tenemos aquí… para mi colección de taxonomía.

- No puede ser – dijo Perry – Tú eres… - y un golpe secó lo impidió terminar.

Cuando Phineas volvió de buscar a Bucky y enterarse de su muerte… encontró a su ornitorrinco en el patio, con el abdomen expuesto y los buitres comiendo sus vísceras. Estaba muerto… igual que Bucky.


	7. Arco del Festival de Medio Verano P I II

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F**

**Introducción**

En este documento intentaremos poner un universo tipo Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, para la serie Phineas y Ferb, más que nada porque sería interesante ver como una serie graciosa como Phineas y Ferb se va convirtiendo en lo que es Higurashi. Aclaro que no usaré a ningún personaje de Higurashi. Esto no es un crossover.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi, pero los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Debemos tener en cuenta una cosa antes de empezar. En uno de los episodios se menciona que Phineas tenía una mascota antes que Perry, pero que murió y nunca se lo dijeron.

**Arco del Festival de Medio Verano**

**(Middle Summer Festival Chapter)**

**Preámbulo**

Un ruido agudo cortó la tensión del garaje de la familia Flynn. Se veía a Isabella sosteniendo una llave inglesa, una de Phineas para ser exactos, que había puesto contra la pared. Al frente de ella estaba Candace que la observaba como si fuera la presa de un águila. Isabella comenzó a golpearse contra la punta de la llave inglesa. La sangre empezó a brotar. Candace miraba sorprendida la escena mientras:

- Ja..ja… ¡Jaja! ¡Jajaja! – el cuerpo de Isabella cayó al suelo - ¡Jajajajaa! ¡Jajajajaa! – se reía Candace, pero esta vez psicopáticamente.

**Parte I**

Amanecía en Danville. Era otro día de verano. Así que… era infaltable oír el…

- ¡Ferb! ¡Ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy!

Por otro lado, Candace estaba en su cuarto con su plan personal.

- Jeremy… hoy llamaré tu atención. Hoy finalmente lograré que me des el sí que tanto quise…

Por otro lado, Phineas planeaba lo que haría ese día:

- Bueno Ferb, haremos nuestra propia feria de verano… porque a la que fuimos el año pasado, era una muy aburrida. Verás… tendremos que conseguir – volteó para ver a Ferb, pero no lo encontró.

- ¿Ferb?

En ese momento apareció Isabella.

- Hola Phineas. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Una feria de verano. ¿Has visto a Ferb?

- No lo he visto Phineas. ¿Sucede algo?

- Si antes se desaparecía Perry… ahora desaparece Ferb.

- No sabemos para donde va, como habla tan poco… - comentó Isabella.

- Ayúdame a buscarlo, por favor.

- Claro Phineas, será un placer – dijo ella mientras en sus ojos se dibujaba la figura del amor. Phineas ni lo notó.

Trasladémonos al cuarto de Candace Flynn. La adolescente hablaba por celular:

- Ay Dios mío, Stacy… se acerca la feria de verano... ¡Y no sé que ponerme!

- No te preocupes… ya encontrarás algo acorde a tu look.

- Sólo espero que Phineas y Ferb no arruinen la cita romántica con Jeremy.

- Con tus hermanos todo es posible…

Trasladémonos a la tienda de Hamburguesas Slushy.

- ¡Empleado Jeremy! – llamó el jefe de personal – Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?

- Hablaremos del permiso que solicitó el día de hoy. ¿Puede decirnos para qué es…?

- Ah… es para la Feria de Verano de Danville. Haré las horas extras los días siguientes, pero por favor tiene que darme ese permiso.

- Los jóvenes y sus "compromisos" – dijo en voz baja el Jefe – No es necesario que hagas las horas extra, pero a cambio quiero que pases el resto del turno en la cocina.

- ¡Entendido Jefe! – respondió Jeremy. Le habían dado el permiso.

Volvamos a Phineas Flynn. Había salido a buscar con Isabella a Ferb y no lo encontró. Esta por preocuparse, así que llamó al celular de su hermanastro.

"_Este número no se encuentra accesible temporalmente"_

- ¡No está por ningún lado! ¿Dónde se pudo haber metido?

- "Ahí donde se juntan los lamentos… estará lo que has buscado y no has notado"

Phineas volteó para ver quien había dicho eso y se topó con una mujer de pelo largo.

- Señora… - preguntó Phineas - ¿Ha visto a un chico como este? – Y sacó una fotografía de Ferb.

- Señora no… - respondió ella – Llámame Federica. No he visto a esa persona. ¿La estás buscando?

- Verá… soy su medio-hermano y lo estoy buscando. No lo encuentro y ya ha pasado casi todo un día.

Entonces Phineas escuchó el "ruido" de Perry. Volteó a ver… era Ferb.

- Oh, ahí estás _**Ferb**_. ¿Dónde has estado?

Ferb no respondió.

- ¡Ferb! ¿Acaso haz ido a comprar planos? ¡Te estaba buscando, amigo!

Ferb siguió sin responderle. Tal parece que el silencio era una de las respuestas. Phineas tras esperar una respuesta lo entendió así y con Ferb regresaron a casa.

**Parte II**

Atardecía ya en Danville y en la casa de la Familia Flynn, todos se preparaban para la feria de verano.

- Chicos… iremos todos a la Feria de Medio Verano de Danville. Prepárense, porque salimos en 10 minutos.

Candace decidió que se pondría su típico traje. No podía concebir algo mejor. La familia decidió llevar a Perry. Hacía poca cosa, según ellos.

Al cabo de 10 minutos todos ya estaban en el auto familiar y dirigiéndose a la Feria de Verano que sería en el Centro de Danville.

- Escúchenme bien… - dijo Candace amenazante – Hoy es otra cita con Jeremy… si interfieren en algo… estarán en graves problemas.

- No te preocupes Candace… tenemos nuestros propios planes en la Feria.

Casi sin mucha demora, la familia llegó a la Feria. Se elevaban grandes carpas con productos y música inundaba el ambiente.

- Bien chicos, nosotros iremos por ese lado. Ustedes disfruten de las atracciones. Nuestro punto de encuentro será el auto. Nos vemos en 3 horas.

¡Ay de esa familia! ¡Qué sería de ellos en esas 3 horas!

Candace se dedicó a buscar a Jeremy por la feria. Así que Phineas y Ferb quedaron libres y con todo por hacer.

- Ferb, tal vez sólo debamos disfrutar la feria.

Sorpresivamente su hermano le objetó:

- Los días de verano son cortos. 104 días no son eternos. Deberíamos hacer algo… tal vez mejorar estas atracciones.

- ¡Ferb! Eres un genio… modificaremos las atracciones para hacerlas mejores, como tu dijiste.

Ferb sacó de algún sitio misterioso herramientas. Iban a modificar el parque. Comenzaron con la Montaña Rusa. Se ubicó en la parte superior y empezó a desarmar.

- Esta montaña no tiene gracia Ferb – observó Phineas – Vamos a comenzar a sacar algunas piezas.

Phineas comenzó despreocupadamente a sacar piezas y arrojarlas por todos lados. Mientras tanto, Candace estaba en su cita.

- Jeremy… he venido. Es increíble que estemos los dos en esta feria de verano.

- Candace… divirtámonos, vamos a alguna de las atracciones.

Por su parte, Phineas escuchó a Isabella llamar a la Tropa de Exploradoras para comer un refrigerio. El hambre pudo más en el joven constructor y decidió bajar… dejando suelta un área de la montaña rusa.

- Esperen… ¿Y Perry?

El ornitorrinco se escabullía por una papelera al acceso secreto a su base. Monograma ya tenía órdenes:

- Agente P, el Dr. Doofenshmirtz ha comprado varias palomas. Tememos que repita lo que intentó con su rayo controlador y su hermano alcalde… pero esta vez ante la Dr. Victoria Watterson, una investigadora que viene de Londres a Danville. Debes detenerlo.

El agente viajó inmediatamente al edificio de su enemigo.

"_Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados…"_

El agente entró destruyendo la puerta que tenía el Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

- Ah, Perry, el Ornitorrinco – empezó Doofenshmirtz – Tu presencia es inesperada… y por inesperada quiero decir… totalmente inesperada. No estoy planeando nada malo. ¿Seguro que te mandó Monograma?

El Agente P miró a su enemigo con incredulidad.

- Si… si, ya sé que viene esa Dr. Victoria Watterson. Pero para ser sinceros… no tengo razones para odiarla. Sabes… he aprendido que todo el mal que haga debe justificarse. No hacerlo no sería ser malo… y sabes que me reprobó mi antigua profesora de ciencias del mal. Seguro fue por eso…

El Agente P no quería creerle a Doofenshmirtz.

- Si quieres firmaré una declaración jurada en la que diga que planeaba algo. ¿Qué dices… quieres ir a la Feria de Medio Verano?

El Agente se puso unos lentes negros, como respuesta afirmativa.

Trasladémonos a la Hamburguesería Slushy.

- Estas hamburguesas están increíbles… mejor de lo que las hace Jeremy – dijo Stacy.

- ¿Ah sí? – le dijo el gerente, que se veía forzado a atender porque casi todos sus trabajadores estaban en la feria - ¿Acaso conoces a Jeremy?

- Ah… claro – dijo Stacy – Seguro no está hoy por ir a una cita.

- ¿A una cita…? Dime lo que sepas y te daré una hamburguesa y helado gratis.

- Muy bien… lo sabrá todo de Jeremy – dijo Stacy – A estado esperando por este día porque va ir a una cita con Candace Flynn.

Stacy no sabía que iba a cometer el peor error.


	8. Arco del Festival de Medio Verano III IV

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F**

**Introducción**

En este documento intentaremos poner un universo tipo Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, para la serie Phineas y Ferb, más que nada porque sería interesante ver como una serie graciosa como Phineas y Ferb se va convirtiendo en lo que es Higurashi. Aclaro que no usaré a ningún personaje de Higurashi. Esto no es un crossover.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi, pero los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Debemos tener en cuenta una cosa antes de empezar. En uno de los episodios se menciona que Phineas tenía una mascota antes que Perry, pero que murió y nunca se lo dijeron.

**Arco del Festival de Medio Verano**

**(Middle Summer Festival Chapter)**

**Parte III**

El gerente seguía escuchando a Stacy.

- Es una amiga suya. Está enamorada de Jeremy… aunque hasta hace unos meses ni cuenta se daba. Hoy será el día cuando Jeremy le dirá a Candace que la ama.

- Así que eso era… todos mis empleados están bajando su productividad por culpa de los amores.

- ¿Pero qué dice?

- Mis acciones – dijo el gerente – Ahora entiendo porqué las cadenas como McDonalds tienen más ventas en el rubro de sucursales. Porque usan inmigrantes que no tienen posibilidades de enamorarse de nadie.

- ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Acaso las ferias de medio verano no son para el amor?

- Obviamente no sabes nada… - dijo el gerente – ¡Este es el Festival de Oyashiro-sama!

- ¿Oyashiro-sama?

- La deidad que salvó a los hombres de los demonios del Lago de los Demonios Flotadores. La leyenda es tan horrenda que se llama Lago Barbafea, para evitar que los más jóvenes lo sepan.

- Está loco… - dijo Stacy – Nunca he oído una historia más absurda…

- La maldición caerá hoy – dijo el gerente – Se desencadenará una tragedia como no hay otra. Todo porque unos idiotas profanaron el santuario de Oyashiro-sama…

Stacy se quedó helada. En el lago Barbafea, había ocurrido un campamento. El Campamento Phineas y Ferb. Su amiga estaba en peligro…

- Y dígame… - dijo Stacy mostrando interés - ¿Qué les pasará a quienes profanen el santuario de Oyashiro-sama?

- Cosas horribles – dijo el gerente – El responsable será raptado por el demonio y comenzará la venganza.

Al oír lo de "raptado por el demonio" Stacy perdió el interés. Se levantó y se fue mientras murmuraba cosas contra el gerente.

- Tal vez deba ir a detener a ese nido de tórtolos – dijo el gerente – No podrán hacer nada…

Trasladémonos a la Montaña Rusa de la Feria de Medio Verano. Candace estaba con Jeremy subiendo a la atracción.

- Candace – dijo Jeremy al notarla nerviosa – Coge mi mano si tienes miedo.

- Ahhh… Jeremy – dijo Candace – Gracias… pero creo que no será… necesario.

Por dentro Candace se arrepentía de decir eso, pero no podía ser demasiado obvia.

Finalmente en un gesto de empatía, Jeremy cogió la mano a Candace. Ella se sintió en las nubes. En ese momento la atracción empezó a funcionar.

Volvamos un momento a Perry y Doofenshmirtz. Estaban comiendo algodón dulce.

- Perry, el ornitorrinco… no puedo creer que me hayas invitado algodón dulce. Verás… cuando estaba en mi tierra natal, Druelselstein… cuando mis padres me obligaban a estar como un gnomo…

Perry no soportó que Doofenshmirtz volviera con su lado sentimental y se retiró. Doofenshmirtz seguía contando una historia que no nos incumbe, sin notar que Perry no estaba.

- … y por eso siempre deseé comer el algodón dulce. Por eso Perry, te digo que… - miró y vió que Perry no estaba - ¿Perry? ¿Acaso me has dejado en medio de una historia melodramática? ¡Te odio Perry, el ornitorrinco! ¡Y odio tu maldito algodón dulce! –dijo mientras tiraba el palillo del algodón dulce.

Tuvo tanta mala suerte… o quizá el destino, que dicho palillo cayó sobre la estructura que Phineas había dejado suelta. El golpe no fue tan fuerte, pero un tornillo base se movió unos centímetros.

Por otro lado, Candace y Jeremy estaban tomados de las manos. La montaña era mucho más veloz que en la feria anterior, donde había sido una estafa de montaña, que hicieran que Phineas y Ferb construyeran la suya.

- Candace… - dijo Jeremy cuando se acercaron a una zona de baja velocidad – Siempre he querido decirte algo…

El corazón de Candace se aceleró. Era el momento de decírselo también.

- Ah, Jeremy… yo también quiero decirte algo…

En ese momento, entraron en la zona de alta velocidad, pero al pasar por el riel donde se había movido el tornillo aflojado por Phineas, ocurrió lo impensable. El riel cedió y la cabina se precipitó hacia el suelo.

Toda la música de la feria de Medio Verano quedó interrumpida por el ruido de fierros y una cabina cayéndose. Se oyeron gritos múltiples de los atrapados. Todo esto, ocurrió en pocos segundos.

- ¡Jeremy! ¡Jeremy! – llamó Candace - ¿Estás bien?

Jeremy estaba a un lado de la cabina, pero se había golpeado profusamente. Candace estaba en el otro lado, y como la cabina cayó de lado, sólo quedó con golpes. Jeremy cayó con la cabina y tenía una herida considerable en la cabeza.

- ¡Ambulancia! ¡Ayuda! – gritó Candace, justo cuando la gente comenzó a llegar - ¡Jeremy!

Todo lo mágico de la feria se había perdido en esos miserables 4 minutos.

**Parte IV**

Phineas y su hermano Ferb pasaban por ahí. Cuando oyeron el ruido tremendo de la caída de la cabina, corrieron al lugar del accidente. Phineas se llenó de terror al ver que su hermana estaba en un lado de la cabina.

- ¡Candace! ¡Candace!

Perry, vio lo que había pasado. No podía intervenir. Seguía siendo el ornitorrinco que no hacía gran cosa. Este mundo era tranquilo… hasta ahora.

- ¡Jeremy! ¡Jeremy! ¡Respóndeme!

El chico no le respondió. Candace vió con impotencia como su enamorado era llevado por unos paramédicos. Nadie le dijo lo que pasaría. Quedó ahí sola… llorando de la impotencia.

- ¿Candace… te encuentras bien? – preguntó Phineas.

- Jeremy… ah… no puedo vivir si te pasa algo.

- Tranquilízate Candace – dijo Phineas – Papá y Mamá estarán aquí enseguida.

- ¡De qué me sirve eso, si Jeremy no está conmigo! – gritó ella angustiada.

- Creo que es mejor dejarla un momento sola – dijo Ferb.

Phineas entendió la indirecta y se retiró con su hermano.

Candace seguía desolada, cuando sus manos toparon con algo. Como estaba llorando no lo logró ver bien. Se frotó los ojos y entonces vio que topaba con una llave inglesa. Al verla bien, vio que tenía un pelo rojo entre el espacio de la llave. Supo inmediatamente de quien era.

- ¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! ¡Es una maldita mentira!

- Candace… - dijo apareciendo Linda Flynn - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- La culpa la tienen ellos… ellos… ¡Tus malditos hijos! ¡Jeremy! ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Devuélvemelo!

- Candace… - dijo Linda Flynn - ¿Estás realmente bien?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡La culpa la tienen ellos! ¡Mira esto! – y le alargó la llave inglesa.

Linda Flynn reconoció el pelo de su hijo dentro de la llave y supo lo que había pasado.

- ¡Phineas! ¡Ferb! – gritó ella y sus hijos aparecieron al momento - ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

- Ah… - dijo Phineas – Es mi llave inglesa. La estaba usando para… - no terminó la frase porque Ferb le dio un pisotón en el pie.

- Así que todo lo que me decía mi hija era cierto. ¿Qué han estado haciendo ustedes dos? ¿Son responsables por lo que acaba de pasar?

El dolor de Candace se mitigó un poco. Había atrapado a sus hermanos… aunque nunca hubiera deseado que fuera de ese modo. No a costa de Jeremy.

- ¡Están en muy graves problemas jovencitos! – gritó Linda Flynn perdiendo el control - ¡Haz podido matar a tu hermana! ¡Y te preocupas sólo por tu llave!

(**Nota del Autor:** Sáltense esta parte, si no les gusta la violencia doméstica)

- Pero mamá… yo sólo….

Un tremendo golpe hacia el rostro de Phineas le interrumpió. Linda Flynn cogió a su hijo del polo y le comenzó a llenar de bofetadas.

- ¡Pudiste matarla! ¿Cómo podré mirar a los miembros del Club de Lectura! ¡Respóndeme! – dijo mientras golpeaba de nuevo a su hijo - ¿Qué le diré a la Sra. Johnson? – finalmente soltó a su hijo y lo dejó caer al suelo.

- Mamá… pero yo…

- ¡Silencio! – dijo Linda Flynn y le dio una patada en el costado a su hijo - ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros? ¿Qué harás si Jeremy muere?

Candace estaba muda. Nunca imaginó que su madre reaccionaría así. Lawrence Fletcher estaba viéndola en silencio. Estaba igual de sorprendido que su hijastra y su hijo.

Phineas en vano intentó seguir justificándose, pero todo lo que recibió fueron golpes de su madre. Estaba terriblemente contrariada. El hecho de un accidente que casi mata a su hija y que probablemente dañase a Jeremy la irritó de tal manera que no se midió.

- ¡Te vas a enterar! – gritó Linda presa de la ira - ¡No puedo creer que hicieras esto! – dijo mientras levantaba tirándole del único mechón de pelos que Phineas tenía. Se rompió pronto y el chico cayó al suelo.

- ¡Ya basta! – dijo Candace – Mamá… ya basta. No le sigas pegando. No tuvo la culpa… - dijo llorando – No tuvo la culpa… él nunca tuvo la culpa…

Stacy estaba mirando la escena. Estaba muda. Sólo se atino a recordar lo que le dijo el gerente de Slushy. La leyenda de Oyashiro-sama… cuando el demonio poseyera al responsable de la profanación.

Aquí hay algo que no cuadra del todo. ¿Acaso quien profanó el santuario no fue Candace Flynn cuando entró presa de la alucinación de Perry? ¿La reacción de Linda Flynn que era entonces? ¿Acaso el preludio del verdadero despertar del demonio?

Stacy no sabía lo de Candace, por lo que creyó que la responsable era Linda Flynn. Pero además de eso estaba llena de ira. Estaba furibunda porque una mujer atacara de forma tan brutal a un niño. Phineas Flynn estaba en el suelo con las heridas de los golpes y llorando mientras balbuceaba algo incomprensible. Stacy creyó que siendo Linda Flynn el demonio reencarnado de la maldición de Oyashiro-sama, sólo había una solución… eliminarlo.


	9. Arco del Festival de Medio Verano P V VI

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F**

**Introducción**

En este documento intentaremos poner un universo tipo Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, para la serie Phineas y Ferb, más que nada porque sería interesante ver como una serie graciosa como Phineas y Ferb se va convirtiendo en lo que es Higurashi. Aclaro que no usaré a ningún personaje de Higurashi. Esto no es un crossover.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi, pero los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Debemos tener en cuenta una cosa antes de empezar. En uno de los episodios se menciona que Phineas tenía una mascota antes que Perry, pero que murió y nunca se lo dijeron.

**Arco del Festival de Medio Verano**

**(Middle Summer Festival Chapter)**

**Parte V**

(**Nota del Autor:** No sigan leyendo si no quieren detalles de lo que va a pasar. Este es uno de los arcos más crueles de toda la historia, aunque toda esta violencia será justificada y explicada más adelante. Si sienten empatía por Phineas, sáltense hasta el próximo arco. Si sienten curiosidad, sigan leyendo pero ya les advertí. No intenten imaginarse lo que vamos a describir)

Candace estaba temerosa de la reacción de su madre en el festival. Ya habían pasado 2 días desde aquel incidente, y tras eso había castigado a Phineas y a Ferb en una reclusión en su habitación por al menos 15 días. Todo se les entregaba por la puerta… alimentación, deberes, etc. Parcialmente esto se debía a que Linda Flynn no quería que vieran las tremendas marcas que le infringió a su hijo cuando perdió los estribos.

Linda Flynn intentó disculparse con su hijo, pero este le respondía con un justificado mutismo. El hablador Phineas había desaparecido. La madre supo que había hecho un tremendo mal, pero no se atrevío a rectificar el castigo. Sabía que había ocurrido algo terrible y debía ser castigado ejemplarmente.

Trasladémonos un momento a Stacy.

- Chicas… tienen que ayudarme… - decía Stacy a la Tropa 46231 – La madre de Phineas es un monstruo… ¿Vieron lo que hizo en la Feria de Medio Verano?

- Yo si lo vi… - dijo temerosa Gretchen – Jamás vi tanta furia… eso no era Linda Flynn… era el mismísimo diablo.

- Y sí que lo era… - dijo Stacy – Ella profanó el santuario de Oyashiro-sama, el dios del Lago Barbafea – Stacy no se atrevía a decir el verdadero nombre del lago – y ha sido sustituida por un demonio. Debemos eliminarle antes que ataque a más gente…

- ¿Estás segura? – dijo Isabella - ¿Acaso hizo algo tan malo?

Gretchen le acercó su celular donde había grabado por pura casualidad toda la golpiza. Estaba grabando un reportaje para la tropa, pero al ver la golpiza se vio movida a grabarla. Isabella vio la golpiza y no pudo seguir más de los primeros 30 segundos…

- ¡Detenla! ¡Detenla Gretchen! – dijo Isabella – Eso no es una madre – dictaminó furibunda – Eso es el maldito demonio. ¡Y nosotras tenemos que eliminarlo! ¡La verdadera Linda Flynn murió en ese lago!

Las demás la miraron con incredulidad. Isabella estaba así porque no podía soportar que alguien dañara a Phineas… el chico que amaba.

- Bien… - dijo Gretchen - ¿Cuándo lo haremos?

- Esta noche – respondió Isabella – Cuanto más pronto mejor…

La Tropa 46231 ya tenía algo que hacer. Eliminar a Linda Flynn. Y todo esto porque Isabella no podía soportar que maltratasen a Phineas.

¡Ay de los que creen que la violencia no tiene sus consecuencias! ¡El espiral del odio recién inicia… y tiene programadas muchas vueltas!

Llegó la noche… Linda Flynn y Lawrence Fletcher dormían… o eso parecía. En el exterior, llegaba la Tropa 46231 con Stacy. Ellas traían una mochila y Stacy una bolsa de plástico. El plan era neutralizar la vigilancia y entrar.

- Este es el plan – dijo Isabella – Neutralizamos todas las vigilancias… y entramos.

Al pasar por el jardín no vieron a nadie. Se extrañaron, pero siguieron. Pasaron por la sala y tampoco vieron nada. Entonces subieron hacia las escaleras y llegaron al cuarto de Linda y Lawrence.

Stacy y las demás entraron al cuarto donde dormían los dos esposos. La última en entrar fue Isabella, quien puso el seguro a la puerta, cerrando la habitación.

El golpe de la puerta al cerrarse despertó a Lawrence Fletcher.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…?

Stacy inmediatamente le envolvió con la bolsa de plástico. Lawrence emitió gritos agudos, pero fueron acallados a golpes por las chicas exploradoras. Stacy siguió apretando la cara de Lawrence con la bolsa hasta que finalmente se asfixió y dejó de moverse. Los gritos despertaron a Linda Flynn, pero Isabella cogiendo un libro, le golpeó la cabeza con el lomo y la dejó inconsciente. Tras eso, las demás exploradoras le amarraron las manos y los pies contra la cama. Luego Isabella fue a traer algo de agua.

- Despierta… demonio de Danville – le dijo Isabella mientras le lanzaba agua. Linda despertó por el frío – Es hora de tu justo castigo.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó aterrorizada Linda - ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Eres la reencarnación del demonio del Lago Barbafea, producto de profanar el santuario de Oyashiro-sama. No habrá más nada para ti… salvo la muerte. Tu maldad se expuso al maltratar así a Phineas.

- Lo siento… ¡Lo siento! – dijo Linda entendiendo de lo que se trataba todo – No fue mi intención… no fue mi intención.

- ¡Muere maldito demonio! – dijo Isabella – Muere como lo hiciste con Phineas.

Y cogiendo la llave inglesa que Linda incautó a Phineas y que seguía en su mesa de noche, Isabella golpeó a Linda en el rostro varias veces. La mujer emitió gritos de dolor, pero tanto Candace y Phineas estaban tan dormidos que no oyeron nada.

- ¡Cállate, maldita diablo! – dijo Isabella cogiendo la almohada y se la aplicó al rostro… mientras las demás exploradoras veían como ella y Stacy consumaban el crimen. Isabella aplicó la almohada al rostro hasta que Linda se ahogó y dejó de moverse. Posteriormente, le golpeó con la llave hasta quedar satisfecha. Luego Stacy le quitó las ligaduras y llevándose todo con lo que cometieron el crimen: La bolsa y la sogas y dejando la llave de Phineas, se fueron.

**Parte VI**

Al día siguiente, a las 7 AM, Phineas despertó. Quería ver a su madre… quería decirle que lo sentía. Fue entonces cuando decidió salir de su cuarto y verla en el suyo. El chico no sabía de lo que había orquestado Stacy.

- Mamá… - preguntó desde afuera - ¿Puedo pasar?

No obtuvo respuesta.

- Voy a pasar – dijo tímidamente – Lo siento…

Entro y vio a sus padres "dormidos". Creyó que era demasiado temprano, pero se acercó igual.

¡Ojala no se hubiera acercado! Su madre estaba dormida, pero tenía marcas de golpes en el rostro. Su rostro estaba totalmente morado por los golpes… no parecía ella misma. Era… alguien diferente… casi una piñata. Su padrastro había quedado con una expresión como si se hubiera ahogado dentro de él, un último grito de desesperación. Los habían asesinado.

- ¡Aaaaahhhhhh! – gritó Phineas - ¡Mamá! ¡Nooo! ¡Papá! ¡Noooo!

Y sin pensarlo se tiró hacia un lado de la cama a llorar por la pérdida de sus padres. Sus gritos despertaron a Candace, que se acercó y vio la escena:

- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? – dijo Candace, pero al ver mejor la escena cambió de tono de voz - ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! – Candace miró a Phineas, y vio que a un lado en la mesa de noche estaba la llave inglesa. Se acercó a ver el rostro de su madre y lo malinterpretó todo - ¡Asesino! ¡Asesino! ¡Asesino!

- Candace… yo jamás…

- ¡Claro que lo hiciste! ¿Quién te ayudó? ¡Esa condenada tropa de exploradoras! ¡O seguro Ferb! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Asesino!

Candace fue corriendo hacia el cuarto de Phineas y Ferb, pero cuando llegó vio que Ferb ya no estaba. Su preocupación cambió por una sonrisa malvada… vengaría a su madre. No importaba el motivo…

La chica pensaba en algo… un castigo ejemplar para su hermano. Fue entonces cuando vio el tronco que quedó.

- Espera… no tengo que ir a por él primero – se dijo – Oh… Jeremy… ¿Qué podría hacer ahora? – esperó unos momentos - ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Arruinaré su vida como hizo con la mía!

Y diciendo eso, bajó hacia el primer piso y se fue sin decirle nada a nadie.

Pasaron varias horas. Phineas se había quedado dormido de tanto llorar. Al levantarse y ver que eran las 11 AM y no había rastros de Candace ni de Ferb, temió lo peor. Cogió su celular y marcó el número de Isabella.

El número timbró, pero no había forma de contactarla.

Phineas decidió salir para buscarla por su casa o los alrededores. Algo muy raro estaba pasando. Quería advertirle…

Fue a la casa de Isabella y no encontró a nadie. Se angustió y prosiguió la búsqueda.

Trasladémonos al sótano de la casa de la Familia Flynn. Candace, producto de su locura había tomado a Isabella y la había encerrado en su cuarto del pánico.

- Por favor… déjame ir… por favor… déjame ir – le rogaba Isabella.

- Claro que no… - dijo Candace - ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a mi Jeremy? ¿Acaso me lo devolverá? No tengo noticias de él… ¡Y seguro orquestaste lo de mis padres!

- ¿Cómo podría?… yo no sé de qué me hablas… - dijo Isabella.

- Te dejaré encerrada ahí un tiempo, hasta que me figure exactamente como tortúrate en venganza. Disfruta Isabella… no durarás mucho tiempo.

Y cerrando con candado la cerradura del cuarto del pánico se fue de ahí.

Perry estaba consciente de todo esto. Candace Flynn estaba prácticamente enloquecida. La maldición de Oyashiro-sama, dirían algunos. Era parcialmente justificable matar por amor… ya que Isabella malinterpretó las acciones de Linda Flynn. ¿Pero acaso era justificable hacer el daño a tu propia sangre… a tus hermanos y no sentir remordimientos?

El Agente P decidió luchar contra el destino. No dejaría que otro universo donde viviera, se convirtiera en un universo lleno de sangre. Así que poniéndose el Fedora (La gorra de Agente), decidió ir a rescatar a Isabella.

- Sálvenme… - decía Isabella – Phineas… Ferb…

En eso la puerta con candado se rompió cuando entró Perry.

- ¡Perry, el ornitorrinco! – dijo Isabella – Espera… no pareces Perry.

- Es una larga historia – le respondió usando su dispositivo de voz – Tenemos que salvar a Candace Flynn.

- ¿Hablas? ¡Eso es increíble! Creía que no hacían gran cosa…

- No puedo decirte más detalles – le dijo Perry – Sólo sé que debemos salvar a Candace. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

- Claro… - dijo Isabella – Lo que tu quieras…

- Necesito – dijo sacando una especie de chip – que te coloques esto en el cuello, en la parte de atrás. Es un chip de control. Permitirá que controle tu cuerpo, para poder rescatar a tus amigos.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¿Acaso Phineas y Ferb lo inventaron?

Perry dudó un momento. Sabía que estaba mal mentir… pero no podía decirle su secreto.

- Si… lo inventaron ellos.

Isabella se colocó el aparato. Sintió el hincón en su médula, pero se contuvo. Estaba controlada por Perry.

El dispositivo de la Agencia era un aparato que trasladaba inalámbricamente los patrones de pensamiento. La mentalidad de Isabella era colocada en trance y la de Perry se trasladaba a ese cerebro, controlándolo. En cuanto al Ornitorrinco, una mentalidad genérica dominaba su mente en esos momentos.

En eso entró Candace Flynn. Vio a Isabella… había salido de su escape.

- ¿Acaso no te dije que te quedarás quieta?

"Isabella" no le respondió. La miró fijamente.

- ¡Contesta!

Entonces sacando de la Fedora un spray de pimienta se lo echó a Candace.

- ¡Aaaay! ¡Duele! ¡Duele una barbaridad! – dijo mientras caía al suelo.

Isabella aprovechó para sacar del Fedora una jeringa. Iba a inyectársela a Candace. Ella al ver eso, se enojó más y forcejeó con Isabella. Aunque Perry la controlaba, Candace era más fuerte y la lanzó a un lado del sótano.

Isabella se incorporó y subió las escaleras hacia el garaje. Volvieron a repetir la pelea, pero esta vez Candace la lanzó contra el automóvil de la familia Flynn. Esta vez demoró en incorporarse.

- Pshhh… - dijo Candace - ¡Estúpida! – mientras pateaba el costado de Isabella.

Presa del dolor, soltó la jeringa. Intentó incorporarse, pero de un pisotón Candace la dejó en su sitio y cogiendo al jeringa sonrió malévolamente.

- Veamos que linda droga me has traído… ¡Serás tú la cobaya!

Y sin decir más… se la inyectó de golpe en el brazo. Isabella comenzó a mostrar síntomas como si se retorciera dentro de sí.

- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Me matas de la risa! ¿Qué es lo que hace esa droga? Ya ni te puedes mover.

Perry supo que la partida estaba terminada. Pero no podía dejar a Isabella sufrir por un plan fallido suyo. Tenía que escapar…

- Será mejor que cambiemos de ambiente… - dijo Candace – Vamos al sótano… hay una divertida máquina que yo construí para torturarte…

- Lo siento – dijo Perry através de Isabella – Pero paso… no creo que te daré el gusto… ¡Maniática loca!

- Ah… bueno, dejo que me insultes. Pero que sepas que lo que le pasó a Jeremy no será nada comparado contigo. Te espera una linda clase de carpintería…

- Antes de dejar que alguien como tú me torture… prefiero salir del escenario.

- ¿Salir? ¡Jajajaja! ¡Vamos… quiero ver cómo puedes hacer eso!

Perry se lamentó. Ya había perdido en ese Universo, pero no podía dejar que Isabella sufra. Vio cerca de la puerta. Candace había traído la llave de Phineas. La tomó y respiró profundo.

- Así que tienes ganas de luchar… ¡Jajajaja! ¡Estoy esperando!

Candace tomó un alicate y se preparó para la lucha. No hubo tal lucha.

Un ruido seco cortó la escena. Isabella había colocado la llave contra la pared. Mirando a Candace, que la miraba con ojos de águila, comenzó a golpearse con la llave. La sangre empezó a brotar, pero Isabella seguía… bueno sería más adecuado decir que Perry seguía. Los golpes siguieron en el cuerpo… a la altura del cuello, hasta que finalmente Isabella cayó al suelo sin vida.

- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Jajajajajaaja! ¡Jajajajajaja! – dijo Candace riéndose psicóticamente.

Al ver el cuerpo de Isabella… se llenó de emoción. Era hora de ir por su hermano.

Pasó por la puerta y vio a Perry. Ya no estaba vivo, porque había dejado su cuerpo en modo genérico, pero la morir con Isabella, se perdió la comunicación. Candace lo miró y lo tiró a un lado del cuerpo de Isabella.

Phineas volvió a su casa, para ver que Candace lo esperaba. La chica lo miraba con una mirada algo rara.

- ¿Has visto a Isabella?

- ¿Acaso preguntas por tu cómplice? Está ahí abajo… tras experimentar la justicia de Candace Flynn.

- ¡No puede ser! – dijo Phineas - ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Ahh… - dijo Candace sacando un tronco de una bolsa – Si tanto te lamentas… te daré una razón para que te lamentes de verdad – y sin decir más, le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza que dejó inconciente a Phineas y lo llevó al sótano, donde lo amarró a una mesa. Rápidamente cogió el cuerpo de Isabella y lo tiró a su cuarto del pánico, cerrándolo con candado. Hizo lo mismo con Perry.

- Despierta hermanito – dijo Candace con falsa bondad - ¿Estás listo para lo que viene?

- Candace… - miró hacia las manchas de sangre - ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?… te rompería el corazón.

Phineas se quedó temblando. ¿Porqué de repente todo en su familia se había vuelto tan terrible? ¿Y dónde estaba Ferb? Ahora ya no era el hermano callado, sino el hermano ausente. En una situación así… cuando tenían que estar más unidos que nunca…


	10. Arco del Festival de Medio Verano P VII

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F**

**Introducción**

En este documento intentaremos poner un universo tipo Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, para la serie Phineas y Ferb, más que nada porque sería interesante ver como una serie graciosa como Phineas y Ferb se va convirtiendo en lo que es Higurashi. Aclaro que no usaré a ningún personaje de Higurashi. Esto no es un crossover.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi, pero los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Debemos tener en cuenta una cosa antes de empezar. En uno de los episodios se menciona que Phineas tenía una mascota antes que Perry, pero que murió y nunca se lo dijeron.

**Arco del Festival de Medio Verano**

**(Middle Summer Festival Chapter)**

**Parte VII**

Candace se quedó mirando a Phineas.

- Verás… - dijo ella – Todo era perfecto… hasta que decidiste hacer esas reparaciones en la montaña rusa. Caímos con Jeremy… y se llevó la peor parte. Es tan triste… ¡Pero también siento impotencia!

- Candace yo no sabía que…

- Sabía que tus vacaciones de verano arruinarían mi vida. Por eso me encargue de vengarme y destruir la tuya también.

- ¿Has hecho algo a Ferb? ¿Le has hecho algo?

- En realidad desapareció… así que no logré hacerle nada… ¡Aunque ya quisiera! – hizo una pausa – Voy a por algunas cosas… que tu castigo viene ahora…

Phineas logró mover su mano para tener acceso a su celular. Cogió el mismo y marcó hacia Bufford y Baljeet. Les mandó un SMS diciendo:

"_Auxilio… Phineas e Isabella en apuros. Ferb ha desaparecido. SOS. Sótano de mi casa…"_

Luego guardó su celular y esperó los acontecimientos. En eso volvía Candace Flynn con una bolsa. De ella sacó un martillo y 5 clavos. Phineas se heló al ver eso.

- Sabes… hoy era el día donde le diría a Jeremy que lo amaría… le diría mis sentimientos… pero tú y tus construcciones lo arruinaron todo. ¿Alguna razón? ¿Acaso me odias tanto?

- Candace… yo sólo…

- No te preocupes… porque Isabella y Perry ya están en el otro mundo.

- No puede ser… Perry no… Isabella… no…

- ¡Jajaajaja! ¿No te gusta perder a los que quieres? Pues eso me hiciste con mi Jeremy – Candace empezó a sacar los clavos - ¿Sabes lo que te pasará?

- Tú no eres Candace – dijo Phineas.

- ¿Ah no…? – respondió ella - ¿Quién soy entonces?

- El demonio – respondió Phineas – El maldito demonio…

- Ah… Phineas – dijo Candace – Has de saber que el demonio me poseyó hace tiempo – cogió el clavo y lo colocó cerca de los dedos de su hermano – Este es un método que te hará sentir el dolor que le provocaste a Jeremy.

- Adelante – dijo Phineas – Pero prométeme que me devolverás a mi hermana después de torturarme.

- ¿Con quién crees que hablas?

- Sé que no eres Candace… así que tortúrame, pero devuélveme a mi hermana.

- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Jajajajajaa!

- Vamos Candace… esfuérzate… ¿Desde cuándo el demonio te gana?

- Ah… Phineas – dijo ella - ¿Quieres matarme de la risa?

En ese momento se escuchó el golpe de la puerta del garaje.

- ¡Phineas! ¡Ya vamos por ti! – se escuchó a lo lejos.

- Bueno – dijo Candace- Ellos ya vienen por ti… así que acabaremos pronto… - dijo sacando un táser y electrocutando a su hermano, dejándolo inconsciente.

Phines despertó en el patio de la casa de Baljeet. Lo rodeaban Bufford, Baljeet y la Tropa de Isabella.

- Tranquilízate – dijo Gretchen – Ya todo terminó…

- ¿Han encontrado a Ferb?

- Sigue desaparecido… - respondió Baljeet – Isabella y Perry fueron encontrados muertos. Candace está fugitiva.

Phineas les agradeció todo y salió al patio. Fue entonces cuando vio a su hermana.

- ¡Candace!

- Aléjate de mí… no puedo resistir el impulso.

- Pero qué dices… el demonio te poseyó. Por eso tú siempre serás…

El ruido de un cuchillo le interrumpió. Su hermana le había perforado el abdomen con un cuchillo. Phineas cayó al suelo, mientras se retorcía de dolor.

- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡Acabé con quienes mataron a mi Jeremy! ¡Con mis manos!

Candace desapareció rápidamente y la Tropa y los demás llevaron a Phineas al hospital. Lograron controlar las heridas de Phineas y pasó a sala de recuperación. Sólo una cosa lo seguía preocupando… ¿Qué había pasado con Ferb y con Candace?

Su preocupación hizo que el electrocardiograma al que estaba conectado mostrara un ligero aumento de su pulso.

En ese momento, de la nada una mano lo tomó y otra apareció con un clavo. Phineas miró y vio que era Candace con un rostro horrendo que no podría pintar ninguna lengua humana.

- ¿Te creíste que te perdonaría la vida? ¡Pues va a ser que no! ¡Jajajajaa!

Y cogiendo su mano, colocando sobre ella un clavo… dio el fatal golpe.

El electrocardiograma de repente pasó a plano. Su pulso era ya de cero.


	11. Arco del Asesinato por Maldición P I II

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F**

**Introducción**

En este documento intentaremos poner un universo tipo Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, para la serie Phineas y Ferb, más que nada porque sería interesante ver como una serie graciosa como Phineas y Ferb se va convirtiendo en lo que es Higurashi. Aclaro que no usaré a ningún personaje de Higurashi. Esto no es un crossover.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi, pero los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Debemos tener en cuenta una cosa antes de empezar. En uno de los episodios se menciona que Phineas tenía una mascota antes que Perry, pero que murió y nunca se lo dijeron.

**Arco del Asesinato por Maldición**

**(Curse Killing Chapter)**

**Preámbulo**

Dos mujeres limpiaban un canal de regadío, cerca de la salida de Danville. Concentraron su atención en una bolsa negra grande que estaba a un lado del canal. Una de las mujeres comenzó a golpearla con un palo, para lanzarla a la corriente.

- Ah… casera – dijo una de ellas – Deje eso… que apesta…

- Está bien… - dijo la otra, aunque siguió golpeando con el palo, hasta que la bolsa se abrió y de su interior salieron muchos moscas.

- Uurghhh – dijo la otra señora – Está llena de bichos… seguro que alguno dejo huevos podridos en ella…

- ¡Casera! – gritó una de ellas - ¿Qué rayos es eso?

- ¿El qué…? – dijo la otra

- ¡Eso! ¡Eso de ahí!

Las dos mujeres decidieron mirar bien a lo que había salido de la bolsa… y entonces….

- ¡Aaahh! ¿Qué demonios es eso!

Y al unísono dieron un grito de terror. Aquello dentro de la bolsa era un perro, al cual le habían abierto el vientre y expuesto todo lo que tenía dentro.

**Parte I**

- ¡Baljeet! ¡Abre la puerta! – llamaban dos chicos.

Baljeet no atendió la puerta. Ellos insistieron.

- ¡Abre la puerta ahora! – le gritaron nuevamente - ¡Pagarás lo que pasó con el proyecto de la Feria Científica! ¿Cómo puedes haber presentado un Portal a Marte? ¿Eres idiota o qué?

Baljeet siguió sin responder.

- ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Ábrela!

Cuando Baljeet se atrevió a abrir la puerta, el ambiente se volvió muy calmado. Los dos chicos que le insistían se volvieron dóciles.

- Ves, como hablando se entiende la gente… - dijo uno de ellos.

- Un momento – dijo Baljeet al reconocerlos – Ustedes no son de mi escuela…

- ¡Pero claro que no! – respondieron ellos, que resultaron ser Thaddeus y Thor - ¡Hemos venido para ver el idiota que eres!

Sin mediar palabra, le golpearon. ¿Alguna razón? Bueno… tal vez la envidia de perder ante Phineas y Ferb durante el armar Fuertes. No podían desquitar su ira interior con sus competidores… pero sí podían usar cualquier excusa para golpear a otros. Era sencillamente… una forma de quitárseles el estrés a esos dos chicos.

- Basta… dejen de pegarme…

- ¿Porqué debería? – dijo Thor mientras lo golpeaba - ¿Acaso porque eres amigo de esos dos que nos ganaron en esa otra ocasión? ¿Crees que debemos guardarte algún respeto?

- No sabes en lo que te has metido – dijo Thaddeus – Pagarás caro el habernos sugerido competir contra ellos. Empieza una época siniestra en tu vida.

(**Nota del Autor: **Las cosas no ocurrieron así en el episodio de Thaddeus y Thor, pero este es uno de los posibles universos, así que no se sorprendan de las inconsistencias)

Cuando se cansaron de golpear a Baljeet, lo dejaron. El chico sabía que esa amenaza por esa competición, marcaría su vida y la condicionaría. ¿Qué podía hacer? Era tan sólo inteligente, nada más. No poseía la pericia técnica de sus amigos, Phineas y Ferb. ¿Era fuerte? Ni contarlo. Lo había golpeado un chico que parecía menor que él….

En esos momentos pasó Bufford por la casa de Baljeet. El chico hindú tragó en seco. ¿Podía pedirle al bravucón del barrio que se encargue de sus asuntos con Thaddeus y Thor? Probablemente. Bufford le gustaba andar de abusivo, salvo cuando perdía a su pez dorado, cuando se revelaba una faceta oculta de su personalidad. Se arriesgaría…

- Oye, Bufford – dijo tímidamente – Quiero pedirte un favor…

- Bien… ¿De qué se trata?

- Verás… hay unos chicos que te están robando… - pensó un poco – el título de bravucón del barrio, metiéndose conmigo… ¡Tienes que ponerlos en su lugar!

- ¿Porqué debería resolver tus problemas? No es cierto eso de que me roban un título de bravucón… te lo has inventado todo.

- Pero Bufford… es que en realidad…

- ¡Tan sólo enfrenta tus diferencias! Cobarde…

- Es que ellos tienen que entender…

- Tú debes darles a entender que no deben abusar de ti… - Bufford hizo una pausa – Y ahora si me disculpas, debo ir al Gimnasio Wedgie's. Y si me sigues molestando… entrenaré contigo.

(Nota del Autor: "Wedgie's" es un gimnasio para abusivos que aparece en el episodio "Ragging Bully" o "Bravucón Salvaje", en América Latina)

Baljeet se quedó meditabundo al ver la respuesta, un tanto mesurada de Bufford. ¿Quién tenía la culpa de su desgracia? ¿Qué podía hacer para remediarla?

**Parte II**

Si hay algo que detiene o condiciona la conducta humana… ese algo es el miedo. Baljeet seguía meditabundo sobre cómo resolver su problema… hasta que recordó la leyenda del Campamento al que fue… esa leyenda del Lago Barbafea. La leyenda de Oyashiro-sama.

Rápidamente el chico regresó a su habitación y consultó el libro "Leyendas y Secretos del Área Limítrofe". Buscó entre las hojas con rapidez y dio con lo que buscaba. Transcribimos.

(Nota del Autor: Aquí se describe la leyenda de Oyashiro-sama al extenso)

"_La Leyenda de Oyashiro-sama:_

_Existía en el tiempo anterior a las Trece Colonias, varias tribus indígenas distribuidas por lo que hoy es el Área Limítrofe. Entre ellas destacó una, de orígenes desconocidos. Esta tribu, era una tribu muy belicosa que competía violentamente por los recursos naturales de la zona, que en esa época eran pocos, por el incipiente desarrollo de agricultura de estos pueblos, que eran más guerreros y se apropiaban de los recursos de los lugares que invadían._

_La barbarie de la tribu llegaba a niveles insospechados. Era común que los prisioneros fueran sacrificados o incluso devorados a falta de recursos naturales. El Área Limítrofe se volvió una zona tabú, y el lago que hoy conocemos como Barbafea, se llamaba "El Lago de los Demonios Flotadores"._

_Sin embargo, apareció un extranjero, al que nadie conocía llamado Oyashiro. O al menos eso consta en las leyendas que explican como esa cruel raza de guerreros fue sojuzgada. Oyashiro construyó máquinas que rivalizaban con las formas crueles de guerra de la tribu del Lago de los Demonios Flotadores. Los logró mantener a raya, y las demás tribu en agradecimiento organizaron el Festival de Medio Verano en su honor._

_Oyashiro se cambió el nombre a Oyashiro-sama, y se proclamó como un Dios salvador para esas tribus. El Festival de Medio Verano, se convirtió en un acto de venganza, donde las tribus capturaban a alguno de los supervivientes de la etnia de los guerreros y eran torturados y sacrificados en solemnes ceremonias a Oyashiro-sama, como agradecimiento por ser una especie de Dios por salvarlos._

_Oyashiro-sama murió (Las leyendas dicen que ascendió a los cielos) y las tribus no resistieron la aniquilación producto de la conquista de América. Los puritanos cambiaron el nombre al lago y lo llamaron Lago Barbafea, nombre que se reforzó tras los saqueos piratas orquestados por Inglaterra, para destruir las economías de esas zonas._

_La leyenda de Oyashiro-sama se perdió por casi los 200 años desde la muerte del personaje. Los puritanos destruyeron todo cuanto pudieron de esta leyenda, por considerarla diabólica. Sin embargo, gracias a los trabajos de la Dra. Victoria Watterson y el Imperial College de Londres, se descubrió una cueva con múltiples manuscritos de un grupo de pobladores puritanos que conservaron la leyenda y la enterraron para evitar que fuera destruida por sus líderes. El origen del lago es poco conocido por los pobladores, debido a la crueldad que encarnan los inventos de Oyashiro-sama…"_

Baljeet entendió que al ser el miedo uno de los más grandes detonantes en la Historia, como quedaba patente en esta leyenda, podía usarlo a su favor… para que Thadeus y Thor dejaran de acosarle.

El chico hindú tomó aire y escribió en una hoja de papel lo que pensaba sería su versión de la leyenda, para salvarse.

Trasladémonos al Aeropuerto de Danville.

En solemne ceremonia, era recibida por el Alcalde Roger Doofenshmirtz, la Dra. Victoria Watterson, que venía de Inglaterra a seguir investigando los misterios de Oyashiro-sama.

- Dra. Victoria – saludó Roger – Danville está honrada que una científica de su nivel venga aquí a nuestra ciudad a revelar los detalles de un pasado fascinante y belicoso.

- Las partidas de Investigación han aumentado… pero ya sabe bajo qué condiciones.

- No objetamos que las piezas encontradas por su expedición sean llevadas al Museo Británico para su exposición al público. Sólo nos contentamos con que el Gobierno de Londres nos envié la partida de Responsabilidad Social y Cultural… que tanta falta le hace a Danville.

Roger era tan malo como su hermano Heinz. Sólo que esta vez su maldad era más peligrosa, porque jugaba con el patrimonio de su ciudad. En el pasado cuando se descubrió Machu Picchu en el Perú, el historiador Hiram Bingham se llevó consigo y a escondidas múltiples reliquias las cuales se las quedó la Universidad de Yale. Sólo fue tras la intervención de Eliane Karp quien acusase a la National Geographic Society de no cumplir con la promesa de devolver al Perú dichas piezas, que se tomaron cartas en el asunto.

Pero en el caso de Roger Doofenshmirtz, no existía ninguna Eliane Karp que acusara a nadie… y todo porque convenció a todos de que dejar que el Museo Británico se llevase las piezas era lo mejor para las mismas. Nada de potenciar el turismo ni nada de ello. Roger era más malo que su hermano Heinz… y esto, porque mientras Heinz quería destruir a ciertos individuos en aras al bien común… Roger lo hacía por las subvenciones que les daría Londres por ese "favor".

- Quiero que vea – dijo Roger – El sistema de tuberías que hemos usado para traer agua desde el Lago Barbafea hasta la ciudad, para hacer frente a la creciente demanda. Nos gustaría que inaugurara conmigo la obra, producto de varios años de esfuerzo.

- Estaré encantado, Sr. Alcalde. ¿Pero cómo llegaremos al lago?

- No se preocupe – dijo Roger – Tenemos un vehículo que nos llevará al destino lo más pronto posible.

- Entendido – dijo ella – Iremos, para instalarme en el campamento base y seguir con la exploración del Lago y la Cueva.

- No se olvide que en la noche, tendremos la recepción por la inauguración. Tiene que venir.

Victoria sonrió… tan sólo acudiendo a protocolos extraños, tendría todo para sí… el acervo cultural de Danville sería suyo gracias a un alcalde con ansias de popularidad.


	12. Arco del Asesinato por Maldición PIII IV

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F**

**Introducción**

En este documento intentaremos poner un universo tipo Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, para la serie Phineas y Ferb, más que nada porque sería interesante ver como una serie graciosa como Phineas y Ferb se va convirtiendo en lo que es Higurashi. Aclaro que no usaré a ningún personaje de Higurashi. Esto no es un crossover.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi, pero los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Debemos tener en cuenta una cosa antes de empezar. En uno de los episodios se menciona que Phineas tenía una mascota antes que Perry, pero que murió y nunca se lo dijeron.

**Arco del Asesinato por Maldición**

**(Curse Killing Chapter)**

**Parte III**

**(Nota del Autor: **Con respecto al Tema de Eliane Karp, sólo lo puse para darle peso a la narración. Eliane Karp y Alejandro Toledo tienen varias cosas que explicar con respecto a muchos temas, pero este fic no tiene como objetivo ahondar en eso ni juzgarlos. Sólo comparaba el tema de Macchu Picchu con el tema de este fic, ya que me inspiré de ese asunto para esa parte, por ser Peruano.**)**

Baljeet había terminado de escribir su versión de la leyenda de Oyashiro-sama. Pensaba usar el miedo sobre Thaddeus y Thor para evitar que le siguieran pegando.

¿Pero cómo los convencería de que la leyenda que el contaba era la verdadera? Suspiró y miró las modificaciones que le puso. Transcribimos:

"_Hoy en día, esta leyenda sigue viva en el Festival de Medio Verano. Cuando un extranjero venga y profane el santuario, aparecerá la maldición… y sólo los limpios de corazón podrán salvarse. Pero si estos sufren dolor… Oyashiro-sama se compadecerá y les permitirá pedir quien será raptado por el demonio, o quien será asesinado por la maldición."_

El problema ahora, era convencer a varios para que creyeran dicha versión de la profecía. Baljeet supo que podría convencer a Bufford. Sólo tenía que mostrarle una prueba… sería sencillo. La Dra. Victoria Watterson venía a Danville al lago. Había salido en las noticias. De ahí, el podía inventarse el resto y Bufford le creería cuando le dijera que su pez dorado podría estar en peligro por la maldición… ya que él había ido al Campamento Phineas y Ferb. Pero no podía arriesgarse a que él solo conozca la variación. Debía convencer a la Tropa de Isabella, para que al ver que más gente creyeran esa leyenda, Bufford se la creyera del todo y hiciera lo imposible por "defender" a su pez y de rebote a él, así que fue a hablar con la Tropa en casa de Isabella.

- Isabella… chicas – dijo Baljeet presentándose – Tengo algo que comunicarles…

- ¿Se puede saber que es, Baljeet?

- Chicas… - dijo el otro – Es algo terrible que he encontrado… es la maldición de Oyashiro-sama. Si esa Dra. Victoria va a la cueva, caerá una maldición por todo Danville.

Las exploradoras lo miraron con incredulidad.

- ¡Jajajajaja! – se rió Isabella – Baljeet… estás exagerando. ¿Porqué habrías de creerte un cuento como ese?

- ¡No es un cuento! ¡Es real! – dijo Baljeet – Debemos hacer algo…

- Vamos… - dijo Gretchen – Estás exagerando. No te creas esas cosas…

- Pero yo…

Las exploradoras se rieron y lo dejaron. Baljeet no dijo nada y se retiró.

- ¡Rayos! – dijo Baljeet - ¡No son tan inocentes como parecen!

- Mira… pero quién tenemos aquí… - dijeron en coro dos voces.

Baljeet miró a donde venían y se horrorizó: Thaddeus y Thor.

- No puede ser…

- ¿Acaso te sientes mal? – dijo Thaddeus - ¿Qué te pasó?

Baljeet intentó correr, pero se resbaló y quedó a merced de los dos hermanos.

- ¿Sabes que…? – le dijo Thor cogiendo a Baljeet del cabello – Ya todos saben lo que pasó en la competición. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? ¡Que ahora se burlan de nosotros!

Termino de decir esto y Baljeet fue arrojado al suelo con violencia.

- Es increíble que todo lo que teníamos planeado por vacaciones estuviera arruinado por… ¡Tú culpa! – continuó Thaddeus mientras pateaba a Baljeet - ¡Todo… absolutamente todo está arruinado!

- ¿Porqué solo Phineas y Ferb, tus amigos, tienen el derecho a divertirse en el verano? ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? – siguió Thor – La derrota del fuerte, hizo que se burlaran de nosotros. Hasta nuestra hermana… tuvo la osadía de sugerir a nuestra madre que nos inscribiera en un curso de matemáticas en el verano. ¿Entiendes cuan terrible es eso?

Había en ese desnivel que separa la acera de la vereda… un poco de barro que se hacía más denso, por los carros que pasaban y le echaban agua que había quedado de una lluvia y que seguía ahí en la pista. Thaddeus miró el barro y sonrió mirando a su hermano.

- La Urbanidad es algo importante – dijo Thaddeus – Y tú Baljeet deberías saberlo… mantener la ciudad limpia es el deber de todo ciudadano de Danville…

- ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que estamos discutiendo? – preguntó Baljeet asustado - ¿Qué van a hacerme?

- Ah no es nada… - respondió Thor – Ya verás…

Sin esperar, Thor tomó la cabeza de Baljeet y la sumergió por unos momentos en ese barro que se juntaba en ese lado de la vereda. Luego lo sacó, jalando la cabeza lo más fuerte que pudo. Baljeet quedó tendido con la cabeza llena de barro y lo demás que hubiera estado ahí.

- Vamos… - dijo Thor – No se nota nada… entre el barro y tu rostro, no todo está mal.

- Ayúdeme alguien… - suplicó Baljeet – Bufford… Isabella… ¡Phineas! ¡Ferb!

- ¡No menciones esos nombres! ¡Sigue limpiando la ciudad! – respondió Thaddeus con furia.

Y su hermano repitió la operación. Sumergió su cabeza en el lodo y la retiró. El objetivo de dicho ejercicio no era ahogarle, era tan sólo humillarle.

- Creo que hemos tenido suficiente por hoy, Thor – dijo Thaddeus – Vámonos. En cuanto a ti Baljeet… ya pensaremos más elegantemente en tu castigo…

Baljeet se quedó meditabundo. Ahora la amenaza de Thaddeus y Thor era real. Sin embargo, Isabella no creyó la idea de Oyashiro-sama que le contó. Tenía que dar pruebas de que la maldición era cierta.

Pero él lo sabía… ¿Cómo podría ser real una leyenda? Entonces tomó aire… y tomó la decisión más desesperada de su vida… crear su propia maldición.

**Parte IV**

Baljeet sabía que Bufford, Isabella y él habían estado junto a Phineas y Ferb en el Lago Barbafea. Tenía todas las piezas para orquestar la maldición y de ese modo obligar a sus amigos a defenderlo y a vengarse de Thaddeus y Thor.

Trasladémonos un momento a Isabella. Se había cruzado con Bufford.

- Hola Bufford.

- Hola Isabella – respondió el otro - ¿Sabes si algo le pasa a Baljeet?

- Ahora que lo dices… vino aquí a quererme convencer de una "maldición" de una cueva.

- Nunca me comentó eso – respondió Bufford – Pero sí que unos sujetos intentaban pegarle…

- Tal vez lo inventara todo… - respondió Isabella – Realmente ambas cosas no tienen sentido.

- No tienen sentido alguno… - dijo Bufford y se fue.

Volvamos a Baljeet. Sabía que si quería que Bufford creyera la maldición tenía que atacar algo de él, para que creyese que Oyashiro-sama le maldecía por profanar la cueva. Pensó un momento y tuvo una idea…

- ¿Y qué pasaría si su pez dorado fuera el afectado? Me creería enseguida…

Ya tenía a Bufford. Ahora sólo le quedaba ver como convencería a la Tropa 46231 para convencerlos a ambos. Entonces tuvo una idea…

Baljeet se dirigió inmediatamente a la casa de Bufford y vio que no estaba. Probablemente estaría en el gimnasio. Entonces entró y se dirigió al cuarto de Bufford. Ahí vio su objetivo… Biff, el pez dorado de Bufford. Baljeet tomó un vaso que había traído consigo, y colocó al pez con un poco de agua en él y se marchó.

Una hora más tarde llegaba Bufford del gimnasio. Entonces decidió entrar a su cuarto y se dio la gran sorpresa… su pez Biff ya no estaba.

- ¡Biff! ¡Biff! – gritó el - ¿Dónde estás?

Baljeet fue hacia el local de la Tropa 46231 y vio que no estaban. Probablemente estarían con Phineas y Ferb construyendo algo. Se sonrió y entró, con el vaso que contenía a Biff.

2 horas después, el siguiente mensaje llegaba al celular respectivo de toda la Tropa 46231, Bufford, Phineas y de Ferb.

"_Profanadores del santuario… sientan la ira de Oyashiro-sama. Cabaña…"_

Los nombrados decidieron ir a la cabaña. Bufford estaba más preocupado por su pez dorado.

- Si alguien ha hecho algo a mi pez… lo pagará…

Todos entraron apresuradamente. Querían saber si ese mensaje era una broma.

- ¡Biff! ¡Nooo! ¡Biff!

Todos miraron como Bufford de repente se había quebrado y estaba dando lamentos. Se fijaron un poco mejor y vieron que en el centro de la cabaña estaba un vaso roto y el pez dorado de Bufford aplastado, como si alguien lo hubiera pisado.

- ¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Fue acaso esa maldición?

- Esto es imposible… - dijo Isabella - ¡Las bandas!

La tropa comenzó a buscar las bandas que guardaban en la cabaña. Las encontraron cerca de Biff, pero habían sido partidas en dos y una de las mitades quemadas. Las bandas ya no servían para nada.

- ¡Es la maldición! – gritaron las exploradores - ¡La maldición! ¡Nosotros profanamos la Isla del Lago Barbafea! ¡Es Oyashiro-sama!

Phineas y Ferb no entendían nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Isabella? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Ferb.

- No lo saben… nosotros fuimos al lago Barbafea…

- Si… a una historia de piratas – respondió Phineas.

- Ese lago estaba maldecido con la maldición de Oyashiro-sama. Baljeet me lo advirtió más temprano… pero yo no le creí.

- ¿Qué es lo que haremos? – se preguntó Gretchen – Baljeet también estuvo ahí… así que estará en peligro.

- La leyenda… - dijo Ferb – No la conozco…

En ese momento un mensaje de texto, llegaba al correo de todos ellos. El mensaje era la leyenda original, mezclada con la versión de Baljeet. El remitente, anónimo.

- Podría ser que… - dijo Bufford – Baljeet me advirtió que un grupo de abusivos quería pegarle… pero me burlé de él. ¿Acaso el me maldijo? ¡Si es así, puede darse por muerto!

- ¡Espera! – dijo Isabella – Si lo que dices es verdad, Baljeet tendrá más razones para maldecirte y entonces la maldición caerá sobre ti.

- ¡Y a mí que me importa! ¡Ya mataron a Biff! ¿Por qué le pasó a él?

- A nosotros… - continuó Isabella – Nos burlamos de Baljeet. La maldición cayó sobre nosotros… ¿Pero acaso fue él quien lo deseó?

- Baljeet es nuestro amigo – respondió Phineas – No creo que él los haya maldecido.

- Entonces… si no es Baljeet. ¿Acaso hay alguien más que los esté maldiciendo?

Entre ellos se miraron por la respuesta.


	13. Arco del Asesinato por Maldición P V VI

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F**

**Introducción**

En este documento intentaremos poner un universo tipo Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, para la serie Phineas y Ferb, más que nada porque sería interesante ver como una serie graciosa como Phineas y Ferb se va convirtiendo en lo que es Higurashi. Aclaro que no usaré a ningún personaje de Higurashi. Esto no es un crossover.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi, pero los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Debemos tener en cuenta una cosa antes de empezar. En uno de los episodios se menciona que Phineas tenía una mascota antes que Perry, pero que murió y nunca se lo dijeron.

**Arco del Asesinato por Maldición**

**(Curse Killing Chapter)**

**Parte V**

- Un momento… - dijo Isabella - ¿Qué decían en las noticias del lago estos días?

- Decían que… ¡Venía una doctora de Londres a ver el lago y que inaugurarían un sistema de distribución de agua! – exclamó Gretchen.

- Oh no… - dijo Isabella – Ella desencadenó la maldición de Oyashiro-sama.

- O nosotros, por el campamento – dijo Ferb.

- Somos nosotros… - dijo Isabella - ¡Eso quiere decir que ahora les pasará algo a ustedes!

En ese momento, Baljeet llamó a Bufford.

- ¿Bufford? – preguntó Baljeet - ¿Estás ahí?

- Dime qué quieres… - respondió entre lamentos - ¡Mi pobre Biff!

- Oh no… es la maldición – dijo Baljeet fingiendo – Te he llamado por eso…

- ¿Qué sabes?

- Unos tipos llamados Thaddeus y Thor entraron a la cueva el día de ayer. Pudieron iniciar la maldición hacia ustedes.

- ¿Porqué lo harían?

- No lo sé… estaban envidiosos de que los derrotaran Phineas y Ferb.

- ¡Ya lo recuerdo! – dijo Isabella – Eran esos dos…

- ¡Pagarán muy caro por lo de mi pez Biff! – gruñó Bufford.

- ¡Y la Tropa 46231 se vengará por las bandas!

Baljeet colgó al oír los gritos que pedían venganza. Su plan ya estaba listo. Ellos creyendo la historia de la maldición atacarían y se vengarían de los que abusaban de él.

- Ya todo está listo… cuando tienes una maldición controlas a la gente… cuando controlas a la gente, esta te respeta. ¡Ahora yo soy el Dios! ¡No es Oyashiro-sama! ¡Baljeet-sama! ¡He controlado a mis amigos! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Jajajajaja!

Por otro lado, un terrible futuro se cernía sobre Thaddeus y Thor.

Trasladémonos un momento a Perry. Este era el enésimo universo al que había ido. Todavía conservaba su implante de voz. Así que decidió explorar en su base. Ya no usaría el computador para recibir órdenes de Monograma, sino para averiguar por qué cambiaba a cada momento de Universo.

Volvamos con Thaddeus y Thor. Los dos hermanos iban a casa cuando de repente un terrible golpe de Bufford de la nada los sorprendió.

- ¡Los dos! – gritó –Bufford – Mataron a mi mascota…

- ¿De qué hablas…?

- ¡Ustedes! – gritó Isabella – Quemaron mis bandas… sentirán el castigo de la Tropa 46231.

Thaddeus y Thor supieron que debían huir, así que corrieron. Sin embargo, la Tropa les dio alcance con ciertas trampas y cayeron presa de los golpes y los trucos aprendidos por Bufford en el Gimansio Wedgie's. Por parte de Isabella y las demás, los dos hermanos fueron golpeados por sogas y demás. La paliza no fue tan tremenda, pero después de ella, les dieron motivos suficientes a Thaddeus y Thor para algo terrible.

- ¡No deseamos volverlos a ver! ¡Lárguense de la ciudad! – dijeron Bufford e Isabella en coro.

Thaddeus y Thor no dijeron nada, pero en cuanto se fueron, sonrieron siniestramente.

Vamos un momento a Ferb. Había tomado unos mapas y estaba saliendo sigilosamente por el patio… hasta que entonces…

- ¡Oye Ferb! – dijo Phineas - ¿Te acompaño?

- Noo… - fue la seca respuesta de su hermano.

- ¿Planeas algo?

- Sólo quiero devolver unos planos. Deberías quedarte, no es nada importante.

Phineas le dio un espaldarazo, como para decir que eran buenos amigos, pero en eso Ferb soltó los planos. Entre ellos se podía leer "_Diagrama de Tuberías de Abastecimiento – Proyecto de Distribución de Agua del Lago Barbafea_"

- ¿Qué es esto Ferb?

- Yo… - dijo Ferb – Verás… - el chico palideció - ¡No deberías saberlo! – y empujando a su hermano salió de ahí corriendo.

Volvamos un momento a Perry.

Entre sus búsquedas en el computador, encontró un Proyecto Militar sobre Viajes Dimensionales. Pensó un momento… ¿Acaso sería del Prototipo que le hicieron probar? El archivo era confidencial, pero el Agente no tuvo problemas en decodificarlo. Transcribimos.

"_Proyecto Cartago – CIA y Departamento Nacional de Seguridad_

_Este es un proyecto conjunto de la CIA y la NSA, con estudios prácticos de la Física Teórica y la Interpretación de Múltiples Universos, para evaluar posibles resultados de actividades bélicas. El objetivo principal está…"_

- Mira… mira – dijo una voz interrumpiendo la lectura – Agente P, no deberías conocer estas cosas. ¡Ha cometido alta traición! No te preocupes… te juzgaremos sin dolor…

Perry se quedó asustado al ver el rostro de quien le hablaba.

**Parte VI**

Dos mujeres limpiaban una canaleta. En eso vieron una bolsa lanzada a un lado de la misma. Una de ellas comenzó a golpearla con un palo.

- Ah, casera… casera, deje eso que apesta… - le pidió a la otra, una de ellas.

En ese momento pasaban por ahí Isabella y las demás integrantes de la Tropa.

- Estos son los canales de abastecimiento de Danville – dijo Isabella – Ya no serán útiles con la nueva red de Tuberías del Lago Barbafea… ¿Están apuntando todo?

- Si, Isabella.

La mujer del inicio, rompía con el palo la bolsa.

- Uuughhh… está llena de bichos – dijo la otra mujer al ver que salían moscas y demás de la bolsa – Seguramente han echado huevos podridos o algo así…

- ¡Casera! ¿Qué demonios es eso?

- ¿El qué…?

- ¡Eso, eso de ahí!

Las dos mujeres miraron bien lo que salía de la bolsa y entonces…

- ¡Aaaah! ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Y dieron un terrible grito de terror al encontrar a un perro dentro de la bolsa, al cual le habían abierto el vientre y expuesto todo lo que tenía dentro.

Isabella y la Tropa oyeron los gritos de las mujeres y se acercaron. Fue entonces cuando Isabella se unió al coro de gritos.

- ¡Pinky! ¡Pinky! ¡Noooo!

Aquello que habían encontrado las dos mujeres, era el cuerpo de su querido perro chihuahua. Era demasiado… hasta para Isabella.

Addyson fue la primera en sugerir un culpable.

- ¡Esos malditos chicos! – gritó Addyson - ¡Ellos lo hicieron! ¿Pero porqué?

- Por venganza… - respondió Isabella – No puede ser… ¡Pinky! ¡Nooo!

Esa noche, Isabella y Bufford hablaban en secreto.

- ¿Estás segura de esto? – preguntó Bufford.

- Sin duda… cómo pudieron destruir a mi Pinky de esa manera tan horrenda…

- Aún así… creo que pides demasiado…

- ¡Pido demasiado! – gritó Isabella - ¿Acaso olvidaste que Biff era "el único pez para ti"? ¿Acaso no fue ese el regalo de tu madre? ¡Pisado y aplastado! ¡Igual que el recuerdo de tu madre si no haces algo!

Eso fue suficiente para que aflorase la verdadera naturaleza de Bufford.

- Hagámoslo…

Entonces ambos tomaron bates de beísbol y fueron hacia la casa de Thaddeus y Thor. Isabella mandó un mensaje:

"_Salgan afuera, para el reto del Festival de Verano. Si lo logran, ganarán a Phineas y Ferb. El reto será a las afueras de Danville"_

Thaddeus recibió el mensaje, y podía más su ego que ver que era una tontería que lo invitaran de noche, así que salió. Su hermano al verlo despertar, decidió acompañarlo igual.

Llegaron los dos a las afueras de Danville y no vieron nada. Iban a preguntarse dónde estaban cuando de repente sintieron una presencia.

- Así que aquí nos vemos… - dijo Isabella – Pagarán por matar a mi Pinky… - y mostró un bate de beísbol.

Thaddeus y Thor sabían a qué se refería y decidieron correr. Sin embargo fueron bloqueados por Bufford que apareció con otro bate. Estaban rodeados.

Sin mediar palabra, Isabella y Bufford golpearon con todas sus fuerzas a esos dos hermanos. Los golpes fueron sin piedad… se vengaban por haber destruido los recuerdos más preciados de sus infancias. El observador lejano podía oír ese ruido que hace la sandía al ser aplastada… pero una y otra vez.

Al acabar su venganza, cada uno comenzó a cavar en el mismo sitio, para tener un gran agujero. Tardaron varios minutos, pero el terreno era suave y lo terminaron por ser dos. Luego arrastraron los molidos cuerpos de Thaddeus y Thor y los lanzaron. Luego taparon lo mejor que pudieron el lugar donde escondieron los cadáveres.

Ahora sólo tenían que encontrar una forma de volver sin levantar sospechas. Las armas no eran un problema, las lanzaron en el canal de agua que cruzaba Danville. Viendo que sería sospechoso pedir que los recogieran, decidieron caminar, al menos hasta llegar a la carretera.

Al llegar a la carretera, apareció un vehículo que se detuvo delante de ellos: Era la Dra. Victoria Watterson. Sin decir mucho, los invitó a subir. Isabella y Bufford decidieron aceptar para no despertar sospechas.

- Y díganme… - empezó Victoria - ¿Lo han puesto bien al fondo?

- ¿Poner al fondo qué? – preguntó Isabella.

- Pregunto… si han enterrado los cadáveres bien al fondo…

Isabella y Bufford se miraron con horror al oírla hablar así.


	14. Arco del Asesinato por Maldición P VII

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F**

**Introducción**

En este documento intentaremos poner un universo tipo Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, para la serie Phineas y Ferb, más que nada porque sería interesante ver como una serie graciosa como Phineas y Ferb se va convirtiendo en lo que es Higurashi. Aclaro que no usaré a ningún personaje de Higurashi. Esto no es un crossover.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi, pero los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Debemos tener en cuenta una cosa antes de empezar. En uno de los episodios se menciona que Phineas tenía una mascota antes que Perry, pero que murió y nunca se lo dijeron.

**Arco del Asesinato por Maldición**

**(Curse Killing Chapter)**

**Parte VII**

- ¿Han enterrado los cadáveres bien al fondo? – preguntó Victoria

Bufford e Isabella se miraron con horror.

- Pero qué dice… - respondió Isabella - ¿Es una broma?

- A los cadáveres hemos de enterrarlos muy al fondo, para que el olor no llame a los perros y vuelvan a estar afuera.

Bufford miró a Isabella desesperada. ¡Iban a descubrir lo que hicieron!

- ¡Pero si es una broma! – dijo Victoria – Aunque no sé qué hacían ustedes tan tarde… ¿Seguro son novios no? A esta edad…

- ¡No piense cosas raras! – dijo Bufford – Tan sólo nos perdimos…

- Ah… con qué es eso – dijo Victoria – Bien… yo los dejo aquí en Mapple Drive en Danville. Hasta luego…

Y dejándolos en la citada calle, el auto de Victoria salió hacia el centro de la ciudad.

- ¡Maldita! – dijo Isabella – Por poco descubre nuestro secreto… ¡Ojalá cayeras víctima de la Maldición de Oyashiro-sama!

Sin decir más, se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Baljeet andaba un tanto preocupado. No había recibido llamadas de Thaddeus ni de Thor. Quería burlarse de ellos con el poder de su nueva maldición.

Sin saber qué hacer, decidió llamar a Bufford.

- Hola Bufford – dijo Baljeet - ¿Sabes algo de Thaddeus y Thor?

- Verás… creo que cayeron víctimas de la maldición de Oyashiro-sama - respondió Bufford – No los hemos podido encontrar…

Baljeet sonrió al oír esa noticia. Ya estarían pagando lo que le hicieron.

Isabella por su parte decidió ir a casa de Phineas y Ferb. Tenía que hablar con Phineas… porque pensaba que era el único que podría entender su alma. Isabella se dirigió hacia la puerta. Esta vez no pensó entrar por el patio de atrás.

- ¿Phineas? ¿Ferb? ¿Sra. Flynn?

Nadie respondió. Isabella tocó la puerta cada vez más fuerte, pero nada. La chica se extrañó, así que decidió coger su celular y llamar a sus amigos.

"_Si desea deje su mensaje en la casilla de voz"_

Esa fue la respuesta cuando intentó llamar a Phineas o a Ferb. Entonces decidió volver a casa.

Fue raro que cuando entrase no viera a su madre. Habría salido tal vez… pero no dejó mensaje en la nevera ni nada que lo indicase. Era extraño… demasiado extraño.

Isabella estaba nerviosa. Había asesinado… ¿Y si la descubrían? Esa Victoria era un riesgo latente. En eso sonó el timbre. Isabella atendió… era Bufford.

- Oye Isabella – dijo Bufford – He notado que hay aves en tu patio. ¿No estará la basura de ayer? Porque suele pasar si ves a ese tipo de aves…

- Ah… no te preocupes, seguro mi madre la debe haber dejado por error. ¿Quieres venir a ayudarme?

- Claro Isabella… después de todo tenemos que hablar.

Ambos decidieron salir. Fue entonces cuando Bufford dio un terrible grito.

- ¡Aaarrghh! ¡Esto jamás lo desee! ¡Ni de broma! ¡Esto es…! ¡Esto es…!

Aquello era… un cuerpo… en el patio de Isabella. Django Brown, el hijo de aquel artista y que según él podía poner su pie detrás de su cabeza, estaba muerto. Le habían rasgado el polo que tenía y su abdomen estaba expuesto a las aves que lo devoraban. De sus intestinos… ya no quedaba mucho. Y todo su cuerpo sobre un charco de sangre… probablemente de el mismo. Los cortes parecían una incisión quirúrgica. ¿Quién sería capaz?

- A… ase… ¡Asesina! – gritó Bufford al salir del shock que le dio al ver tal crueldad – ¡Asesina!

Y presa de un horror terrible, Bufford salió corriendo de la casa de Isabella, tan sólo para dirigirse a la casa de Baljeet. Le carcomía la conciencia… el haber asesinado a alguien y ahora ver un crimen de esa magnitud.

- ¡Baljeet! ¡Baljeet! – llamó Bufford al llegar. Al ver que no le respondían decidió entrar por la puerta del patio.

Cuando entró volvió a dar un grito de terror. Frente a él, estaba Ferb Fletcher, amarrado con una soga por sus brazos y piernas y finalmente, un nudo de la misma amarrado sobre su cuello. Lo habían amarrado como a un cerdo para matadero y lo habían estrangulado usando el nudo que se usa para asegurar a este tipo de cuerdas. No era tan sangriento como Django Brown, pero imaginar siquiera los últimos momentos de Ferb para que acabara así, asustaba a Bufford en sobremanera.

Rápidamente, y presa de la desesperación, Bufford desanudó el nudo y las demás sogas que amarraban a Ferb. Al acabar tenía todas las sogas en sus manos y el cuello de Ferb tenía una importante marca roja, producto de la abrasión. Igualmente sus brazos y piernas. Entonces…

- ¡Aahhhh! – gritó Baljeet, al entrar y ver el cadáver. El chico hindú miró con temor a Bufford - ¡Asesino! ¡Asesino!

- ¡Baljeet! ¡Esto no es lo que tú crees! ¡Yo no le maté!

- ¡Mentira! ¡Asesino! ¡Socorro!

Baljeet se dio a correr. Bufford dejó las sogas y persiguió a Baljeet.

- ¡Créeme! ¡Yo no le maté!

- ¡Mentira! Asesino… asesino… ¡Asesino!

Entonces Bufford decidió usar algo que le había funcionado en esos días…

- ¡Fue la maldición de Oyashiro-sama!

Baljeet se detuvo, tal vez por el miedo al oír ese nombre. En eso Bufford lo logró coger de los hombros.

- ¡No lo maté! ¡Créeme!

- ¡No me hagas nada! ¡No me mates! – suplicó Baljeet.

- No tengo ni idea de lo que pasó…

Cerca de Bufford estaba un canal de agua muy caudaloso. Baljeet supuso que era su única oportunidad de salvarse.

- Claro que lo sabes – dijo Baljeet – Te convencí de que creyeras la leyenda de Oyashiro-sama. Lo hice para salvarme de Thaddeus y Thor… ¡Pero tú lo haz convertido en un elemento de muerte! Estrangulaste a Ferb Fletcher sin piedad… ¡Muere, escoria abusiva! – y diciendo esto lo empujó hacia el canal de agua.

Bufford se sintió morir. ¿Acaso ese era su destino? ¿Ver como sus amigos morían y morir él? Antes de terminar de poder pensar, cayó aparatosamente en el canal y la corriente se lo llevó.

Esa noche en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, una extraña noticia aparecía en los noticieros.

"_La ciudad de Danville ha sufrido un terrible accidente. El Lago Barbafea tuvo una fuga de gases tóxicos que se introdujeron en la nueva línea de tuberías instaladas para abastecer de agua a la ciudad a partir del lago. El gas tóxico se filtró en las piscinas y en las alcantarillas y se extendió durante la noche, matando a toda la población del área de los suburbios, que es donde se habían instalado las tuberías. No se conoce de momento el número de los muertos. Según los padrones, el único sobreviviente encontrado fue Bufford Van Stomm, que estaba inconsciente a 5 kilómetros de la ciudad, por haber caído aparentemente en uno de los canales que proveen agua a la zona central. El chico está inconsciente y no se ha podido localizar a sus familiares. Cualquier información háganosla llegar…"_

De repente, el televisor que informaba de la noticia en un snack, se apagó.

- ¿Eh? – se preguntó la dependiente - ¿Qué demonios ha sucedido aquí? El televisor se estropeó… pero si recién lo acabo de comprar.

- No crees que es muy raro… - le dijo un cliente - ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir un desastre así?

La dependiente miró al cliente con incredulidad. No podía explicar eso.

(**Nota del Autor:** Bueno lectores. Estos han sido todos los arcos de "preguntas" de esta aterradora historia. Aquí concluyen estos arcos de misterio. Sin embargo, se abrirá un segundo Fic llamado "Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kai: PF" donde como en la segunda temporada de Higurashi, llamada Higurashi Kai, se responderán las interrogantes planteadas en estos arcos. Esto se hace, por la extensión de la historia. Espero en los reviews sus teorías, las cuales podrán ser resueltas en el siguiente fic titulado "Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kai: PF".

Si han visto el anime Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y su segunda temporada Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kai, pues prepárense, porque el fic que le sigue a este, será más interesante aún...)

FIN DE LOS ARCOS DE PREGUNTA


End file.
